


Nudes

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: It all started with a picture. A picture of Jinyoung that Jackson has never in a million years expected to receive. A picture that helped set aflame desires laying deep inside of Jackson that he’d been holding in for a really long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make another smutty dramatic mess with jinson where their feelings and insecurities drag on for way longer than they should :)

Jackson had just gotten out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked into his room and closed the door. He was incredibly tired from an incredibly long day, and couldn’t help but be drawn to his bed like a magnet. He put on some boxers, since that was pretty much all he wears to bed, and laid down to go to sleep.

It didn’t take long for Jackson to begin to doze off, but he was prevented from falling asleep when he heard a buzz on his nightstand. The room lit up as his phone illuminated in the dark, the notification of a new message popping up in the screen. He flipped over and looked at his phone, trying to see who the message was from where he laid without having to pick up his phone. Jackson has terrible eyesight though, and couldn’t see a thing, so he had no choice but to grasp his phone and bring it closer to his face to see who it was.

Jackson face broke into all smiles when he read that the person messaging him was Jinyoung. He couldn’t help the happiness he felt and the fast pumping of his heart when Jinyoung crossed his mind. He had just been thinking about the younger not long ago in the shower, laughing to himself at a little joke the two shared before Jinyoung went off to bed.

Jackson admittedly had a little crush on Jinyoung. Well, it’s probably not little at this point. More like, a huge and obvious crush on him. In the past, Jackson hadn’t really thought much of Jinyoung besides this cool, good looking guy who had a ton more experience in being an idol than he does. But eventually, at some point, maybe after spending so much time with Jinyoung and getting closer to him, Jackson had started to develop other thoughts about the younger.

There was so much about Jinyoung that Jackson adored, from the beautiful smile the younger likes to selfishly hide behind his hand, to his body’s natural curves and impeccable posture, to even his brains and witty thinking that never fails to amuse Jackson. Everything Jinyoung does is nearly perfect, and Jackson loves it even more when Jinyoung's imperfections show.

Just texts from the younger makes Jackson all giddy, which explained the goofy look he had on his face when he checked his phone. And the smile he already had grew a bit wider when Jackson opened up his messaging app and saw that Jinyoung has sent him a picture.

Jackson could only guess what type of picture Jinyoung sent, the options ranging from a meme to an adorable image of himself the younger had found while browsing through the internet. Jackson couldn’t even begin to guess, and he didn’t want to wait any longer, especially if it was another cute picture of Jinyoung that Jackson could add to the collection on his phone.

Jackson tapped on Jinyoung's name, opening up their conversation. Jackson’s phone was a bit slow, he needs a new one at this point, so it took a moment for the image to load up, but he sat there waiting eagerly to see it. Once it finally loaded though, Jackson’s smile immediately faded, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“What?” Jackson whispered to himself, sitting up in his bed as he gawked at the image before him.

Jackson didn’t expect this. He  _ really _ didn’t expect this. He was shocked, and confused, and his brain could barely wrap around what he was looking at. 

The picture consisted of a naked male body laying back on a bed with red bedding. His lips were parted slightly, and his fingertip rested lightly against his bottom lip. His legs were spread apart, showing off his erect member that curved up against his stomach. His other hand was holding the camera up over his body, showing off everything he wanted to show. The picture didn’t show the man's eyes, but after just a few moments of looking at the image, Jackson could tell exactly who he was looking at.

Was this  _ really _ …  _ Jinyoung _ ? It had to be. Those were his pouty lips that Jackson had imagined himself kissing numerous times. And the tiny, almost unnoticeable mole on the side of his stomach was there too. The person in the image was also the same complexion as Jinyoung, the flawless skin matching his exactly. And of course, Jinyoung is the  _ only _ member who owns red bedsheets, Jackson knows because  _ he _ was the one who bought them as a gift for the younger.

Jackson hadn’t even realized how long he’d been staring with his mouth wide open until his drool had dripped onto his phone screen, snapping him out of his trance. Jackson couldn't believe what he was seeing. So many questions raced through his head, he was just so caught off guard and confused. 

Why did he just received this image? Why was Jinyoung taking pictures like this, and why was he sending them out in the first place? More importantly, why was Jackson one of the recipients? And… was he the  _ only _ recipient? Or is there a side of Jinyoung that Jackson hadn’t know about or even seen until now?

Jackson was mind boggled, trying to put it together in his head, but the pieces just didn’t fit. Jinyoung didn’t even seem like the type of person to take nudes. Jackson wouldn’t have been surprised if any of the other member had accidentally sent him a naked pic. He’s even caught BamBam doing it once in the bathroom after he’d accidentally walked in on the younger. But Jinyoung? Never in a million years would have Jackson even thought of seeing a naked selfie from Jinyoung.

Jackson had no idea what to do now. He was sitting in his bed with a naked picture of Jinyoung on his phone, a slowly growing boner in his pants from staring at it too long, and a whole lot of questions. Jackson didn’t know if this was something weird to do, but the first action he took was to save the picture. He downloaded it to his phone by impulse so he could have it and stare at it anytime he wants.

He felt weird about doing it. But his desires in that moment spoke more than his rational thoughts. The picture was obviously meant to entice someone, but Jackson couldn’t even guess who Jinyoung wanted to look good for, or why. All he really knows was that he was turned on, and that sinful thoughts were working their way into his brain.

Before Jackson could really think about it, he was slowly reaching into his boxers, his member now fully erect just from the picture of Jinyoung. Thoughts of the younger’s beautiful naked body right in front of him played in Jackson’s mind. He envisioned himself hovering over Jinyoung and getting to view him in the pose he was making in the picture likes he’s done so many times before. 

He wrapped his hand around his member, his eyes glued to the younger’s body as he began to pump himself slowly. His tongue ran over his dried lips, his breathing quickening as he jerked himself off to the image of Jinyoung laying naked right in front of him. Jackson knew this was weird and dirty, but just the thought of Jinyoung in a sexual way got him all riled up, and he needed to relieve the pressure.

Jackson’s breaths turned shaky the quicker his hand moved, the picture only giving him more incentive to relieve himself. He was quickly nearing his climax, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of something outside his door. Jackson’s eyes widened, his hand stopping immediately as he listened closely for who may be out there.

Jackson quickly turned off his phone and set it down on his nightstand, laying back down in bed and pretending to be asleep, even though sleep was pretty much impossible now with the image of Jinyoung burned into his brain and his hand still deep in his boxers. Jackson pulled the covers over himself to hide his body, even though he couldn’t imagine someone walking into his room this late at night.

Jackson was immediately glad he took the precaution though, since just a few seconds later, his door was creaking open. Jackson closed his eyes, listening carefully to the soft footsteps that made their way into his room. There was a moment of silence, and Jackson thought that maybe the person had left, but he didn’t hear them walk out or close the door, so he stayed still and just listened.

“Where’s his phone?” Jackson heard the person whisper, his heart almost stopping when he recognized the voice as Jinyoung's.

Why did he suddenly sneak into Jackson’s room after sending that naked picture? And why did he want Jackson’s phone? Jackson could only imagine that the younger was here to delete the picture, which Jackson strongly protested. He couldn’t bring himself to actually stop Jinyoung though, or else that would make things a whole lot more complicated between them.

Jackson heard Jinyoung walk over to his nightstand and pick up his phone, the room illuminating when he turned it on. Just about everyone knows Jackson’s password, so it only took a second for Jinyoung to unlock it and gain access to Jackson’s messages.

“Shit, he saw it…” Jackson heard Jinyoung say quietly. Jackson still had the conversation between him and Jinyoung opened up on his phone, so it was the first thing Jinyoung saw when he unlocked it.

Jackson definitely couldn’t deny seeing the picture, and he’s not gonna forget it either. Even if Jinyoung wanted to pretend it didn’t happen, Jackson couldn’t erase that picture out of his mind. His member twitched just thinking about it, reminding Jackson of the unfinished business he had between his legs.

“I’m so fucked…” Jinyoung whispered to himself before putting Jackson’s phone back down and quickly exiting Jackson’s room. The younger gently closed the door behind himself, leaving Jackson alone once again in the dark.

Jackson gave Jinyoung a few minutes to go away, listening to his footsteps go back down the hall to his own room before Jackson quickly sat up and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and looked at the messages, the picture nowhere to be seen. So Jinyoung did come and delete it. Jackson suddenly felt sad and disappointed, already craving to stare at the picture again.

He suddenly remembered though, that he saved the photo earlier. With lightning speed, Jackson raced to his camera roll, and the first picture he saw was Jinyoung's nude photo. Jackson grinned automatically, happy with his smart thinking earlier. Jinyoung has no idea that Jackson still has the photo, and Jackson didn’t intend on telling him. It would be like his secret slice of Jinyoung that no one else could have but him.

That is, unless Jackson wasn’t the only one to get the photo. The thought of Jinyoung sending that picture out to multiple people, and Jackson not intentionally being one of them, made him feel a bit down. He wanted to be the only person Jinyoung had sent it to. He wanted this picture to be exclusively between them and no one else. But of course, Jackson couldn’t control what Jinyoung does, even if it’s sending out pictures of his precious body.

Jackson remembers Jinyoung saying “I’m so fucked” before leaving, and that really made Jackson wonder what Jinyoung had been doing with that picture. What was his intentions with it? Who was it supposed to go to, and how did Jackson end up getting it? Jackson really couldn’t figure it out much, all he knew was that Jinyoung was holding a lot more secrets about himself that Jackson hadn’t imagined.

Jackson was curious, but he wasn’t sure if he should approach Jinyoung about it. The situation would definitely be awkward, and Jackson would probably end up running his mouth too much and scare him away. Yet Jackson’s interest was piqued, and he already knew that this picture would be in his head for the next week or so.

Jackson could barely focus his thoughts on anything else besides how good Jinyoung looked, and how much he wanted to devour the younger if he was allowed to. Though, all he could do to appease those thoughts and desires was to finish what he had started in his boxers, his body not allowing him to forget about the straining erection he had in his pants.

Jackson leaned back and reached into his boxers once more, his hand resuming the up and down motion around his length that had been interrupted earlier, and his mind pictured Jinyoung in the filthiest of ways, with the picture as a great reference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND NERVOUS AT THE SAME TIME LIKE WHAT OF THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHITTY COMPARED TO THE FIRST ONE AHHHH

Jackson woke up from a really pleasant dream he had involving a certain member laying naked on some red bed sheets. His eyes fluttered open, immediately stretching his body as he sat up in his bed. Once Jackson got through his early morning haze, his mind quickly wandered to Jinyoung and his phone. Jackson looked over to his nightstand, looking at his phone that laid upon it. He reached over and picked it up, unlocking it and checking for any sort of notifications from Jinyoung.

His phone was completely dry, no messages from anyone at all. Jackson didn’t exactly know what he was hoping for. An explanation? An excuse? A text saying “ _hope you enjoyed the view_ ” with a bunch of flirty emojis? While that last option was the most favorable, Jackson wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get any sort of response from the younger. Jinyoung wasn’t the type to really respond well to awkward situations, Jackson knew that all to well. So how he’d navigate the day around the house with a high possibility of running into Jinyoung was a mystery to Jackson.

He decided to take things one step at a time, only worrying about Jinyoung when the time comes. Yet, it was a bit difficult to take his mind off the younger, given the fact that Jackson had woken up with a little morning wood that he hadn’t really paid much attention to until he tried to get out of bed. His boxers felt oddly tight as he moved his legs, and of course there was a bulge in the front of his pants showing off his arousal from the dream he had of Jinyoung that night.

Jackson wasn’t new to dealing with morning boners, especially with his gigantic crush he had on Jinyoung, they’ve become something he’s gotten used to dealing with. Some days he doesn’t have time to relieved himself, so he usually just takes a cold shower and rids himself of it. But other days, like today, where he has time to take care of it properly, he indulges in pleasuring himself to the thought of Jinyoung's body pressed against his own.

Of course it didn’t take long to finish, since Jackson didn’t like taking much time in the morning to do it. And with Jinyoung on his mind, how could Jackson last long anyway? He jerked himself off quickly and discarded of his dirty boxers, setting them off in a separate pile of clothes on the floor that Jackson knew he had to wash later. He tugged on some sweatpants, not bothering to put anything else on since he planned on going to shower.

Jackson walked out of his room and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. He listened for any sound of the other members, and he heard some noise coming from the direction of the kitchen, assuming that it could be BamBam or Jaebum making themselves some breakfast. Other than that though, all else was quiet.

Jackson made sure to quietly make his way to the bathroom in courtesy of the other sleeping members. He approached the door and quickly turned the knob, not thinking to knock or anything before just walking. Which was a mistake. Or a blessing. Or maybe a little bit of both.

Jackson had only made one step into the bathroom before he was greeted by a pair of peachy cheeks, and not the pair on ones face. Jinyoung was bent over facing the opposite way, quickly spinning around when he heard Jackson walk in. Jinyoung gasped, his eyes widened as they made contact with Jackson’s. Jackson’s jaw dropped, his eyes uncontrollably flashing down to catch a glimpse of the rest of Jinyoung's body.

“Uh, shit, sorry.” Jackson said before stepping out and shutting the door.

So, Jinyoung was apparently occupying the bathroom. Of course he was, because why would the universe make things easier for them? And it wasn’t like Jinyoung was just peeing or something, he was fully naked with his ass facing the door, so all Jackson got was a full view of cheeks. Jackson assumed that Jinyoung had beat him to the shower, and that he just wasn’t thinking enough to even check if anyone was in the bathroom before walking in.

The bathroom light wasn’t, on since it was morning time and there was enough light seeping through the window to illuminate the small room, and Jackson didn’t hear any noise coming from the bathroom, so he just assumed that it was empty. Jackson felt his heart beating fast against his chest, and he didn’t know whether to be happy about what just happened or more worried.

Was he a pervert for seeing Jinyoung so many times that way? He couldn’t have been, because neither time was intentional. Yet he felt a bit like a pervert with how his body reacts to the incidents. He feels all hot and tingly, and his hearts pace increases a lot, and it must be unusual to have the urge to touch Jinyoung. It didn’t even matter where he touched the younger, Jackson just wanted to _touch_ him.

Those were really weird and inappropriate thoughts to have though, he shouldn’t be thinking that way. Yet it was impossible for Jackson _not_ to think that way. Jackson was just a dirty minded individual who couldn’t stop envisioning one of his friends in the dirtiest of ways. It wasn’t normal, but it wasn’t the _worst_ thing.

Jackson just wanted to take his mind off of it. He wanted to, but again, it was just impossible. How could he forget Jinyoung's slender toned legs and tiny waist? How could he pretend that he hasn’t noticed the younger’s more muscular build after spending hours working out with him? And of course, how could he possibly ignore his plump bottom that not only Jackson adored, but everyone else did too? There were many times that Jackson would’ve been satisfied with just squeezing Jinyoung's peach, but he never got the right timing.

Just to top it all off, Jackson got the treat of seeing all of Jinyoung's features bare, no clothes protecting them at all. Jackson saw the natural jiggle of Jinyoung's booty, and the flex of his arms, and the pretty color of his skin glowing in the sunlight. What more could Jackson possibly ask for at this point? He felt like this was a gift from heaven.

On the flip side though, Jackson knew how bad it probably affected Jinyoung. Jackson already knew how awkward things would be with just the accidental nude, but now, with Jackson having seen _everything_ in person, Jinyoung was for sure going to be a cute fluffball of awkwardness around him. The “cute fluffball’ part is nice, but Jackson actually hates awkwardness between them. He doesn’t want to be the reason why Jinyoung is uncomfortable, but he knew that would be hard with all that has transpired so far.

Jackson just decided to try and play it casually. He had wanted to bring up the picture, but he thought that maybe now wasn’t too good of a time. He figured that maybe he should wait first, and let Jinyoung have a bit of time to calm himself and get over all the embarrassment before anything else.

With that decision in mind, Jackson headed to the kitchen to see who was the one making food, since by this time he could smell it. Jackson was right on his guess about it being Jaebum, the elder busy in the middle of making some fried eggs to go along with the sausage he was cooking. Jackson sat down at the table nearby, catching Jaebum’s attention with the sound of his chair moving.

“Morning Jackson, hungry?” Jaebum asked, ready to prepare another plate of food.

Jackson nodded quietly, taking in a deep breath as what happened a few minutes ago with Jinyoung ran through his mind again. Jaebum, being the perceptive person he was, noticed the odd quietness of Jackson, raising his brows slightly.

“Everything okay?” Jaebum asked as he cracked another egg into the pan for Jackson.

Jackson’s attention snapped back to Jaebum, again nodding his head in response. “Oh, yeah everything’s fine. Why?” Jackson asked back.

Jaebum shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just that you’re usually telling me about a dream you had by now, or just making up some random conversation, or _something_. You’re just… too quiet.”

Jackson shook his head. “I can be quiet if I want to be. And besides, I don’t think you need to know about my dream…”

Jaebum looked over at Jackson, a smirk growing on his face. “Was it a wet dream?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, obviously not willing to share his dream about Jinyoung with Jaebum. “No, it was just a dream.”

“It was a wet dream, wasn’t it? Who was it about? Some model on T.V. or something?” Jaebum asked, the question a bit too personal for Jackson’s taste.

“Jaebum don’t tease me right now…” Jackson groaned, not in the mood for it.

“So then, you’re admitting that you had a wet dream?” Jaebum asked playfully, the elder being mischievous sometimes and enjoying pushing Jackson’s buttons.

Jackson sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Oh my god, yes I had a wet dream. And I jerked off this morning too. Is that enough information for you?”

“It was too much info, actually.” Jaebum admitted, making a face of disgust after Jackson shared his morning events.

“You’re the one who asked.” Jackson retorted, making Jaebum laugh at his response.

Jackson chuckled a bit too, Jaebum’s happy mood always making him feel a bit better. Even when his mind was filled with unspeakable thoughts of Jinyoung at the time. Of course, just as Jinyoung crossed Jackson mind once again that morning, the younger suddenly appears, fully clothed this time as he walked into the kitchen.

Jackson’s laugh faded away quickly and his eyes glued to Jinyoung, the younger staring at him back with his own eyes widened. Jinyoung had obviously not expected Jackson to be in the kitchen, and as soon as he saw the elder, Jinyoung spun around and Immediately headed out. Jaebum turned around from the stove at the same time, happening to catch a glimpse of the younger’s rapid exit.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum called, stopping the younger in his tracks.

Jackson watched as Jinyoung froze, obviously wanting to leave as soon as possible. Jaebum had walked over to make sure it was Jinyoung he had saw, and he smiled once he realized he had assumed correctly.

“Oh, it _is_ you. I got the breakfast you wanted going.” Jaebum said, turning back to focus on his cooking again.

Jackson wondered why Jaebum had agreed to cook for Jinyoung. It was none of his business, but Jackson was the curious type, and the slightly jealous type, so of course he wanted to know. He just ignored it though, most of his focus still on Jinyoung who awkwardly stood in the doorway, avoiding all eye contact with Jackson.

“Oh… thanks…” Jinyoung mumbled before slowly backing out of the kitchen. “I’ll… come get it later…”

Jaebum frowned, shaking his head in protest. “No stay, it’s almost ready now. Jackson was just telling me about the wet dream he had last night.” Jaebum said jokingly.

Jackson eyes widened, his gaze darting between Jinyoung's face and Jaebum who hadn’t even realized what he just revealed. Jinyoung's eyes flashed over to Jackson, the younger’s jaw dropping a bit at the information. Jackson suddenly felt embarrassed, since Jaebum had basically exposed that he had a wet dream from Jinyoung's picture.

Of course, it wasn’t Jaebum’s fault that he had accidentally shared too much information, but it wasn’t the best timing at all. Jackson could tell that Jinyoung had put the pieces together in his head by the brief shocked expression he wore. Of course on the same night that Jackson received Jinyoung's nude image he has a wet dream. And of course he tells Jaebum about it the next morning. And of course Jaebum tells Jinyoung about it, making the situation even more awkward then it already was. Because why would the universe even give Jackson a break?

Jaebum’s eyes looked between Jackson and Jinyoung, his expression a bit confused. “Why do you two look like you’ve just seen ghosts? Everyone has wet dreams guys, it’s normal.”

Jackson could almost laugh at how oblivious Jaebum was in that moment. He had no idea what was actually going on between Jackson and Jinyoung, and Jackson himself didn’t even really know what was going on either. All Jackson knew now was that a lot of things have been seen, a lot of information has been shared, and at some point, the air needs to be cleared.

But not right at this second. Right now was to embarrassing to talk about anything, and the tense feeling in the air definitely conveyed it. Jackson was ready to bury himself in a hole at that point, before Jaebum interrupted once again.

“Okay, it’s ready. Enjoy guys.” Jaebum said as he brought the plates of food to the table.

Jaebum set Jackson’s food down in front of him, and his own and Jinyoung's plates in front of two other empty chairs. Jaebum sat down and joined Jackson at the table, while Jinyoung just stood still where he had been standing for the past five minutes.

“Jinyoung sit, eat.” Jaebum ordered as he put more food in his mouth.

Jinyoung shifted his weight, walking slowly and awkwardly to the table. “U-Um… I think I’ll take mine to my room, actually…”

Jaebum frowned, giving Jinyoung an almost sad look. “Really? Why? You don’t wanna eat with us?”

Jinyoung shook his head, giving a small awkward smile to Jaebum while still avoiding Jackson. “No, no, that’s not it… I just… I’m busy with… something… so I’ll go eat in my room. Thanks for the food.”

Jinyoung patted Jaebum lightly on the back before nearly running out of the kitchen. Jackson knew Jinyoung would be awkward, but he didn’t expect the younger to avoid him that much. It kind of hurt Jackson a little, and he felt like it was his fault that Jinyoung was staying away from him so much. He knew it wasn’t really his fault, but Jackson couldn’t really blame anyone else. He just hated making Jinyoung feel uncomfortable in general, and it really bothered him to see Jinyoung run away like that.

“I wonder if he’s okay…” Jaebum mumbled, still clueless as to what was really going on. “I should check on him later.”

Jackson remained quiet, slowly eating his food and thinking about how he could make the situation between him and Jinyoung better. The only solution he could really think of was to confront him, but Jackson couldn’t possibly do that. Not with how things stood now, it would be way to awkward, and in the end wouldn’t work.

“Jack, you really okay?” Jaebum asked, noticing the younger deep in thought.

Jackson shook his head, not wanting to drag Jaebum into his mess. “Oh no, I’m fine… anyway, I haven't heard any of the others this morning..”

Jackson didn’t want to raise Jaebum’s suspicions anymore, so he tried to change the subject.

“Mark Yugyeom and BamBam went to the studio. Youngjae is sleeping I guess. I’ll be gone later, but Mark and Youngjae will probably be here. Now, Jackson, are you sure you’re okay?” Jaebum pushed, going back to the original subject after answering Jackson's question to make sure Jackson really had no problems.

Jackson really didn’t want to involve Jaebum, since this predicament was between him and Jinyoung. But at the same time, Jackson had no idea how to approach the situation, since it was just too uncomfortable and hard to even talk about. He wanted someone to confide in, but didn’t want to expose too many details.

“Um… actually…” Jackson started, catching Jaebum’s attention.

“I knew it, something _is_ wrong.” Jaebum said, his sharpness catching all of Jackson’s unusual behavior. “What’s up?”

Jackson took in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word things. “So… um… let’s just say that, _hypothetically_ , you get… like, a really embarrassing picture of someone…”

Jaebum nodded, listening to Jackson’s _‘hypothetical’_ situation, even though it really wasn’t hypothetical at all. “Okay, go on…”

“... and… you kinda don’t know why they sent the picture, but you got it now, and they’re really embarrassed of it. But the thing is, you like the picture. I mean, you _really_ like the picture. But they don't want you to have it. Then things become really awkward between you and the… friend. What would you do?” Jackson asked.

Jaebum sat for a minute, trying to wrap his head around the situation. It took him a little time to respond, the elder just gazing into the distance as he thought it over in his head.

“Well…” Jaebum finally said after a few minutes of thinking. “Am I really close with this ‘ _friend_ ’?”

Jackson nodded. “ _Really_ close. Like, almost best friends… I think…”

“You think?” Jaebum asked, sounding a bit suspicious of the wording.

Jackson hesitated. Was Jinyoung his best friend? He thought about it for a minute, realizing how he’s never really figured that out yet. He definitely wanted to be jinyoung's best friend, hell, he wanted to be Jinyoung's lover. But did Jackson have the right to calm him his best friend?

Jackson shook his head, realizing that he was thinking too much about it. Of course they were best friends. Their whole group is best friends with each other. Why would things suddenly change just because Jackson has a little crush on his best friend? That wouldn’t make sense… would it?

Either way, Jackson answered Jaebum’s question almost confidently. “Yes, best friends.”

Jaebum nodded his head, leaning back in his chair as he thought over his answer. “Well, I honestly would delete the picture. If they don’t like it, then why risk them being mad at me for having it? Even if _I_ like it, I would just be respectful of them and get rid of it. Pretend I never saw it in the first place.”

Jaebum gave the answer that Jackson was least hoping for. Was there really no other solution besides just getting rid of it and pretending nothing happened? Jackson decided to go a bit further with his question, to see if possibly Jaebum’s answer would change.

“But… what if that picture was only the first of a bunch of events that happen that makes things even more awkward between you two? Then what?” Jackson asked.

Jaebum furrowed his brows. “So wait, they sent me the picture, and then more stuff happens after that?”

Jackson nodded his head. “Yeah. Like, you see them doing something embarrassing again, which only reminds you of the picture again. You can’t just keep pretending you didn’t see any of it, right?”

Jaebum looked confused now, his face looking as if he were deep thinking. “I… I don’t really know if I get what you’re saying…”

Jackson sighed, realizing that asking Jaebum for advice without all of the details was nearly impossible. It would be for anyone. Jackson didn’t blame the elder for not understanding, but he was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t get the help he wanted.

“Uh, it’s okay. Just nevermind…” Jackson said, focusing on finishing up the last of his food.

Jaebum was persistent though. “No, Jackson just tell me what happened. Are you and a friend fighting or something?”

Jackson shook his head, not wanting to say anything more than he already did. “No, it’s not really like that… it’s really fine Jaebum, I’ll figure it out.”

Jaebum sighed, seeming disappointed in himself for being unable to help. Jaebum took it upon himself to help out all the members with situations as much as he could, and he feels bad when he’s unable to assist them.

“Well, I’ll still leave you with this…” Jaebum said, still wanting to at least give some sort of advice to Jackson. “... I know it’s kinda obvious but, you should just talk to whoever you’re having a problem with. It may be weird and awkward but, once the air is clear, you’ll both feel better, and then maybe become even closer as friends.”

Jaebum’s advice was still something Jackson didn’t want to do. He didn’t want to confront Jinyoung about anything at all. He just wished the problem could dissolve on its own. What would he even say to Jinyoung anyway? Something stupid like: _‘Hey, so that pic you sent me last night was hot an I jerked off to it, then I jerked off to it again in the morning, and then I saw your ass and almost sprung another boner, but it’s all because I really like you and I want you in my bed as soon as possible._ ’?

Jackson would rather die than say any of that, even if he truly meant all of it. But Jaebum may be right. And Jackson literally couldn’t think of any other way to dissolve this problem besides talking. So, Jackson might just have to face his fears and confess to Jinyoung everything he’s been feeling just to make things less awkward. Or it might make things unbearably awkward, and Jinyoung may never want to speak to Jackson again.

Either way, whatever may happen between Jackson and Jinyoung, it should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno where I'm going with this but I'll figure it out eventually lol
> 
> But damn the respose I got after the first chapter was crazy, like i didn't even expect one comment on it, but i got a lot of positive comments and it puts pressure on me to write more chapters with the same quality (or better!) And its just soooooo nerve wracking hddjfnene i hope i dont fuck it up :,)


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson paced back and forth through the living room as he thought about what to do. Jinyoung hadn't even come out of his room since earlier that morning except to use the the bathroom once, and he spotted Jackson walking down the hall and nearly ran in and locked himself in there. Jackson hated all the avoidance already, and even though he understood why, he still wished Jinyoung would at least look him in the eye for just a few seconds.

The brief times Jackson saw Jinyoung, there was a light pink blush dusted on the younger's cheeks, and his body would tense up. Jackson couldn't deny that it was really cute, but at the same time, it killed him to see Jinyoung run away.

Jackson was trying to figure out how to properly bring up the subject with Jinyoung without making him uncomfortable. He couldn't really ask anyone else for help, since he didn't really want to tell anyone about the situation. Yet Jackson had no idea what to say, or even how to approach Jinyoung. Things have never been this awkward between them, but with all the accidents that's been happening, Jackson could tell that Jinyoung was incredibly embarrassed.

If only Jinyoung knew exactly how Jackson felt about him, then maybe things would be different. If Jinyoung knew that Jackson liked him, and that all Jackson wanted to do was hug him and kiss him all the time, and that the sight of Jinyoung's naked body turned Jackson on rather than disgusted him, just  _ maybe _ it wouldn't be as weird between them as it was now. 

But Jinyoung didn't know any of that, because despite Jackson's confident attitude he shows most of the time, he's too chicken to share his true feelings with the younger. Sure, he's told Jinyoung he loves him and appreciates him countless times, but he never said it in a really meaningful way. It’s always just been between group-mates and “bros”, but not with the feeling deep inside Jackson’s chest that warmed his heart and sent tingles throughout his body. He's just too afraid of Jinyoung not returning the feelings. Jackson would rather just keep his feelings to himself  than actually admit them.

That’s what Jackson had been struggling with for the past little while now, and he has no idea how no one had noticed at this point. With Jackson’s natural clinginess, it’s obvious that he’s been all over Jinyoung, especially recently. Even the fans notice just how attached to Jinyoung he was, and the members tease them about their “fake” couple name, but little did anyone know exactly how real his feelings were. Jackson just couldn’t keep himself away from Jinyoung, whether it'd be just sitting as close to the younger as he possibly could, or tugging Jinyoung into a full on embrace and holding him until he begins to squirm out if it.

That exact reason was why he hated being separated from Jinyoung for so long. He  _ hates _ Jinyoung's absence in the rest of the house, and he  _ hates _ not being able to at least see Jinyoung's face, and he  _ hates _ that feeling of being awkward and unwanted every time Jinyoung ran away from him. He really hated it all, and he wanted to blame himself, even though it wasn’t really his fault; Jackson was just the type to take everything unnecessarily personal. No matter how many times he’s told himself thus far that Jinyoung wasn’t avoiding him because of something he did wrong, he still ends up beating himself up for it, and now he feels bad for even feeling the way he felt about Jinyoung.

Jackson was also a problem solver too. Which is why, even though he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to approach Jinyoung, he knew that it was the right thing to do. He knew that things probably would take way longer to get better if he didn’t at least attempt to talk it out. He just really didn’t know how, which was even more frustrating, and the main cause of his hesitation. If he had even a remotely good reason to go knock on Jinyoung's door and ask him all the burning questions he had in his mind, Jackson would feels at least a little better. But there was absolutely no comfortable way for Jackson to even start the conversation, and things that start bad, usually end bad.

An exasperated sigh left Jackson’s mouth as he flopped himself on the couch, ceasing the back and forth walking he’d been doing across the room. He was tired. Just tired of himself and his thoughts and these feeling built up inside of him light a pot just about to boil over, yet every time the contents are about to be spilled, a restrictive lid is put on it. Jackson felt trapped in his own mind, and just conflicted with everything. This would’ve been so much easier to deal with if it were anyone else  _ but _ Jinyoung. Literally  _ anyone _ else. But of course, it had to be Jinyoung, the one person that Jackson couldn’t even think straight around.

Just as he leaned back against the couch, he felt his left buttcheek buzz, the noise and stimulation starling him a bit before he realized that it was his phone. He reached back to retrieve it out of the pocket of his shorts, pulling it out to see if he could possibly occupy his mind with whatever mindless thing he may find on it. Jackson’s heart nearly stopped when he saw it was a message, but as he checked the sender's name, he quickly lost the excitement that had rapidly gathered up inside of him.

Jaebum had sent him a message, and though Jackson had originally wished it were Jinyoung finally reaching out to him, he was actually relieved to see that It wasn’t him, since Jackson was sure that he’d mess up just texting the younger too. Jackson opened the message, hoping that Jaebum just wanted to talk, because Jackson really needed to just talk and vent out all the pent up things he’d been feeling for the past few weeks and especially in the last 24 hours.

Jaebum though, wasn’t texting Jackson just to talk, and Jackson should’ve know that since Jaebum only focuses on his music when he’s in the studio. He was still hopeful though, but it only turned out that Jaebum was asking him to do something since he was gone. The thing that Jaebum was asking Jackson to do though, was a bit terrifying, and sudden, and too much for Jackson to handle right at that current moment. Jackson’s heart did actually stop this time, because nothing could be made easy for him, could it?

_ Jaebum: hey Jackson, is everything alright so far? Mark and Youngjae should be back right now, and Bam and Yugyeom are still in the studio with me. But anyway, I was really texting you to ask you if you could go check on Jinyoung for me? I had said I would do it earlier, but I rushed out of the house, so I kinda forgot. I know it shouldn’t be a problem tho, right? He seemed really weird this morning, so just let me know he’s doing alright. K, gtg. See you later. _

Jackson wanted to lay out and die immediately if he could. How could Jaebum’s timing be so ridiculously perfect? The exact moment that Jackson had exhausted all of his options of approaching Jinyoung, Jaebum comes through with this stupid text that forces Jackson to do what he’s really been scared of doing this entire time. Jackson was at first happy that Jaebum had texted him, but if he could slap Jaebum right at the moment, he wouldn’t hesitate to do so.

Jackson didn’t really have a choice though, which is something that he slowly began to realize. From the beginning, the universe had been pushing him towards talking to Jinyoung after being sent the picture. From walking in on him in the bathroom, to seeing him in the hallways, to the awkward encounters in the kitchen, and now Jaebum himself asking Jackson to check up on Jinyoung? At this point, it was all inevitable. Jackson could tell that he'll just keep on running into Jinyoung, and interacting with Jinyoung, and he’ll most likely find himself in more weird situations with the younger as well the longer he waits to talk to him. It’s like every possible force is against Jackson, and nothing will get fixed until Jackson does what he really  _ doesn't _ want to do.

That thought though, made Jackson realize that it wasn’t really anything else amongst the cocktail of feelings mixing inside him besides his hesitation and anxiety of the situation that kept him from approaching Jinyoung. Overall, he was really just avoiding it. Of all the times Jackson could’ve pulled Jinyoung to the side, or even just texted him, he didn’t because he was avoiding any possible negative responses. 

He didn’t want to face hurt and heartbreak, he wasn’t strong enough. He didn’t want to see Jinyoung walk away or slam a door in his face, it would severely tear Jackson’s heart, even if it wasn't the absolute worst thing that could happen, it would still be painful. Jackson was too protective of his own feelings that he couldn’t even gather the courage to pursue them, which had been terribly unproductive thus far.

Jackson knew though, that all of these factors pushing him towards Jinyoung was just showing how necessary it was to clear the air. Things have become way too awkward and uncomfortable between them, and Jackson was desperate to fix their current relationship at this point. He didn’t want to think about going any further than friends just yet, because even those feelings tied up with everything else was too much for Jackson to sort out and handle.

Jackson finally decided to agree, using Jaebum’s request as an excuse to finally figure out the whole reason why Jinyoung was completely avoiding him, and how to fix that. He had no reason to bother Jinyoung until now, and if anything happens, Jackson could just blame Jaebum for starting it all. Even if it was a bit nonsensical and selfish, at least he wouldn’t be blaming himself for simple things anymore.

Jackson looked down at his phone, typing out a simple reply to Jaebum’s message: “ _ Sure, no problem. I’ll let u know what’s up.” _

Even though Jackson pretty much already knew what was up with Jinyoung, he still didn't exactly want to spill out everything that had been going on. Jinyoung was already embarrassed enough as it was, so what kind of person would Jackson be if he spread that sensitive information out to others?

Jackson felt his phone buzz, and it was just Jaebum responding to his message with a thumbs up. Jackson sort of hoped that he could accept that emoji as a means of encouragement, even though Jaebum really didn’t mean it that way. Yet Jackson needed every shroud of confidence he could get, because who knows how long it would take for him to muster all that up again?

Jackson put his phone back in his pocket as he stood from the couch, slowly gathering his thoughts together. He began moving in the direction of Jinyoung's room, taking his time as he thought over what to say.

‘ _ I should try and be casual, right? Don’t mention anything that’s happened before. Say Jaebum wanted you to check up of him, that’s it! It can’t be THAT hard. Then you can maybe make a joke and make him laugh! Then you’ll be friends again, right? Right?’ _

Jackson second and third guessed his own thoughts, sorting out in his head what response he’d get with everything he’d say. The only problem though was that Jinyoung was unpredictable. He was the only person that Jackson couldn’t even begin to read. His mind would get so confused with all of Jinyoung's different ques and expressions, he could barely figure out what Jinyoung was  _ really _ thinking. Certain things are easy to notice, like when the younger is nervous or thinking deeply about something, but other things can be close to impossible for Jackson to pick up, and that's what Jackson was most afraid of.

He didn't want to accidentally hurt Jinyoung or scare him away, since the whole purpose of talking to him was to make things better between them. All Jackson could really do was pray that he said all the right things, and that his and Jinyoung's relationship would be in a much better, less awkward place than it had been over the past day.

Jackson approached Jinyoung's door, hesitating momentarily just before it to think over once more what to say when Jinyoung opens the door. He took in a deep breath, bracing himself for any awkwardness, before lightly knocking on the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHH IM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SOO LATE. Usually im a pretty quick updater, but jeez these last few weeks have been busy busy busy for me, i literally picked the WORST time to start a new story.
> 
> But no fear, im back! With another lil chapter sksks im sorry. I shouldn't be super late anymore, especially since I've taken as much free time i could to write more of the story while i was away (so basically i wrote pretty much the whole story and i just need to post it all). So yeah, again, sorry for the wait, but it's here now! And i hope you enjoy it! (Even tho this chapter is hella short and absolutely NOTHING happened in it *facepalm*. Don't worry, the next one will be more eventful, sorry for the suspense.)


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson immediately heard some shuffling inside of Jinyoung's room after lightly rapping at the door, and he waited a bit nervously before footsteps made their way to the door. Jackson watched the knob turn and the door slowly crack open, his eyes immediately looking up in search of jinyoung's face.

Him and Jinyoung locked eyes, and Jinyoung audibly gasped when he saw that it was Jackson outside of his door. He froze, his eyes widened and glued to Jackson who tried to keep things as casual as he could. Jackson realized that he himself froze as well, and he completely forgot everything he had planned to say. He quickly tried to regain himself, clearing his throat and reorganizing his thoughts.

“U-Uh um… hi.” Jackson choked out. So much for being casual.

There was a moment of silence that only lasted a second, but it felt like nearly eternity. Jackson thought that Jinyoung wouldn’t even speak to him, and he was worried that the younger may never even give him a chance to talk things out.

To his surprise though, Jinyoung responded. “Hi…”

It was just a short response, but Jackson thought it was the cutest “hi” he’s ever received. That may be a huge exaggeration, but with Jinyoung, everything was exaggerated. Even just the smallest, almost unnoticeable of body movements made Jackson’s heart melt. He really couldn’t stand anything Jinyoung did, his heart just couldn’t take heavy doses of Jinyoung's charm, and beauty, and just absolute adorableness in short periods of time.

He felt his heart beating as he tried to figure out how to respond, his longing for Jinyoung pushing him towards a more dangerous route that could risk their friendship that was already in jeopardy. Jackson didn’t want to take that chance, so he stuck to a safe approach.

“So… how have you been?” Jackson asked, internally facepalming himself. It sounded like Jinyoung was a long distant cousin that Jackson hadn’t seen in years, not his friend that he hadn’t seen in only a few hours. Since when did talking become so difficult?

Jinyoung took Jackson's mind off of his dumb question by the way he cleared his throat and shifted his weight on his legs. Jackson wanted to pull Jinyoung into a hug right then and there, but it wouldn’t be appropriate, and would definitely make things much worse.

“I’ve been… fine…” Jinyoung mumbled, almost as if it were something obvious that he shouldn’t have to say.

Jackson nodded slowly, feeling his heartbeat quicken the longer he talked to Jinyoung. It’s only been a minute or so of conversing with him, and Jackson already felt as if he were going to have a heart attack. “That’s good… Jaebum just told me to check up on you, so…”

Jackson hoped that the mention of Jaebum would maybe make Jinyoung a bit more comfortable and open, but it seemed to have no effect, the younger still standing in his doorway with the door just cracked enough to see look through it.

“Tell Jaebum I’m fine…” Jinyoung said, the younger taking the tiniest step backwards away from the door as if he were about to close it.

Jackson noticed that, and he couldn’t just allow Jinyoung to hide away from him again. He had to keep Jinyoung talking so they could get to the subject that Jackson really wanted to clear up, even if it was uncomfortable for Jinyoung to talk about. Jackson really just needed answers, that’s all.

Jackson gently placed his hand on the door, preventing Jinyoung from trying to close it. “Okay, I'll tell him, but… _I'm_ also a bit worried about you. Y'know, you've been… distant, I guess.”

Jinyoung shook his head, his eyes glued to the floor, unable to meet Jackson's. “I said I'm fine…”

Jackson felt Jinyoung try to push the door closed a little bit, so he added more pressure to his hand to keep it open. Jinyoung finally looked up at the elder, a look of realization in his eyes as he noticed Jackson's hand pushing against the door.

Jackson could tell that Jinyoung was trying to shy away from him, but the last thing he wanted was to be shut out again. Jinyoung had realized this too, his face showing the uncomfort he felt with Jackson standing just behind the wooden door.

“Jinyoung, can we just… talk a bit?” Jackson asked, trying to lead into the subject slowly.

Jinyoung immediately shook his head, the younger already sensing where the conversation was going. “No, Jackson I'm fine, there's nothing to talk about, just please go…”

This time Jinyoung pushed the door with more force, much stronger than those subtle little nudges he'd been doing earlier. Jackson was a bit smaller but a lot stronger, all those hours of working out showing in how Jackson almost effortlessly kept the door opened at least a crack.

“Stop trying to avoid me, I know you're embarrassed but, if we just talk about it…”

“There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone.” Jinyoung stated firmly, his voice raising to a level that showed the younger quickly losing his patience.

Jackson's words caught in his throat, and as much as he didn't want Jinyoung to get upset, for some reason he found an aggravated Jinyoung very attractive. He was pretty sure that something was wrong with thinking that way, but how could he not find that deep and stern voice hot?

Jackson tried to shake off the chills that went through his body, focusing his mind back on Jinyoung who was trying his best to stay away from the elder.

“I-I just… I think it's best if we talked things out and stopped acting like this…” Jackson said,

“No…. No, were not talking about anything, please just… drop it…” Jinyoung said.

Jackson now knew for sure that Jinyoung was purposely trying to avoid the topic that Jackson wanted to talk about, especially since the younger told him to “drop it”. But, this wasn't something Jackson could easily drop. It's just Jackson's natural personality to hold onto things (explaining why he's held numerous grudges against some of the other members for so long), so how could he suddenly just ignore this situation? Especially when it involves someone he's had deep feelings for for a long time? He couldn't, and he wouldn't, if Jinyoung would actually allow him to resolve things.

“I know you want me to but… i can't. I'm sorry, it's just… I have so many questions…” Jackson said.

“No Jackson, please just go away.” Jinyoung said, quickly pushing the door closed with all of his strength.

Jackson tried to fight against it, but Jinyoung was determined to keep him out. The door reluctantly closed shut, with the clicking sound of a lock being set in place right after. Jackson just stared at the door, the feeling of failure and hopelessness settling into him.

“Damn it…” he whispered to himself, his head tilting forward and gently resting on the door. He had no idea what else to do. Jinyoung refused to talk to him, and there was no one else Jackson could turn to for help. He wanted to handle this by himself, but Jinyoung was always too complicated for him to figure out. He tried knocking on the door again, his light raps going unanswered. He had expected no response anyway, but he thought he'd at least give it a try. He didn't even hear rustling behind the door, which made him wonder if Jinyoung was still standing on the other side. Of course the younger wouldn't answer even if he still was on the other side, he was too embarrassed of himself to even look at Jackson.

Jackson tried to figure out a way to get Jinyoung comfortable enough to talk, and the only other method he had was by phone. He thought it was a pretty dumb idea, Jinyoung probably wouldn't answer that way either, but he decided that he should at least try it anyway.

Jackson reached in his back pocket and pulled out his phone, pulling up his and Jinyoung's conversation. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about what exactly he should say before typing out his message. He decided to just see if Jinyoung would respond in the first place before sending a bunch of messages that might not even get a reply.

_Jackson: Jinyoung?_

Jackson sent the first message, which was only Jinyoung's name, his heart pumping fast as he prayed for a response. Jackson stared at the screen, wanting to see those little three dots that showed that Jinyoung's was typing out a reply. He grew desperate the longer he waited, soon after the initial message, sending out more.

_Jackson: Jinyoung_

_Jackson: Jinyoung please respond._

_Jackson: I really need to ask you some things… to straighten this whole thing out._

Jackson again waited for a response, almost forgetting to breathe the longer it took for Jinyoung to reply. His eyes widened when he saw those three little familiar dots pop up on his screen, and he nearly felt his heart jump out of his chest. He stared at those dots endlessly, the longer it took Jinyoung to type, the more suspense and uneasiness he felt. He waited until they finally turned into a message, his hands moist as he held the phone tightly in his palm and pulled it closer to his face.

_Jinyoung: I don't care, don't ask me please… I cant even look at you right now…_

Jackson was thrilled that he got a response, even though it wasn't exactly a favorable response, he finally got Jinyoung talking. That's all that mattered up until now. He just wanted Jinyoung to communicate with him, and maybe now Jackson could convince Jinyoung to open up more.

_Jackson: Jinyoung I'm your friend, aren't I? Can't you at least feel comfortable in front of me?_

Jackson wasn't sure if he should feel good about using the “friend” card, but he thought that maybe it'd make Jinyoung feel a bit more comfortable. He wanted to be the one that Jinyoung relied on and shared his feelings with, not the one that Jinyoung was afraid to even talk to.

_Jinyoung: How do you expect me to be comfortable around you at all? Especially when…_

_Jinyoung: When I accidentally sent…._

So, it _was_ in fact an accident. Jackson felt a bit down about that, his deepest desires wishing that Jinyoung had sent it on purpose. But Jackson also didn't find it hard to believe either. Of course Jinyoung had sent it by accident, he wasn't the type to send it on purpose. But then again, Jackson also had thought he wasn't the type to take those type of lewd pictures anyway, so he wasn't exactly sure what to believe.

Either way, Jinyoung had no intention of sending Jackson those pictures, which further raised the question of why he took them in the first place. Jackson figured though, that he still needs to calm Jinyoung down before asking more questions like that.

_Jackson: look, I know it's embarrassing, especially for you._

_Jackson: But I'm not judging you. I don't think of you any different that I had before._

Jackson somewhat lied. Of course he thought of Jinyoung differently. He doesn't see a semi-innocent man with occasional inappropriate slip ups that he hides with his cute face and smile anymore. Jackson doesn't exactly knows what he sees in the younger anymore, but he knew for sure that it wasn't exactly the old Jinyoung he thought he knew for all these years.

_Jinyoung: of course you're judging me._

_Jinyoung: I'm judging me_

Jackson frowned at his phone screen, all too familiar with the way Jinyoung is first to blame himself for things. Of course in this situation, it was his fault that Jackson received the pictures, but Jackson felt that he shouldn’t feel bad for something that wasn’t really _that_ serious.

_Jackson: don't judge yourself._

_Jackson: it_ 's _normal_

Jinyoung was quiet for a minute, and Jackson waited worriedly for those three little bubbles that signify he’s typing to pop up again.

_Jinyoung: how exactly is this normal???_

_Jinyoung: sending your friends… those types of pictures yourself???_

_Jinyoung: How can you possibly think that it’s normal?_

Jackson knew that it was a bit weird to try and normalize something that wasn't _really_ normal. But he still didn't want Jinyoung to feel as if he had done something completely out of the ordinary. The last thing he wanted Jinyoung to feel was outcasted and weird about it.

_Jackson: I mean, people take nudes all the time._

_Jackson: I’ve even taken some of myself, honestly._

_Jackson: I’m not saying EVERYBODY does it, but I’m just saying that you shouldn't feel bad about it._

Jackson thought that maybe if he related to Jinyoung, he could get the younger to open up. Jackson wasn't exactly lying, he has taken nude pictures of himself. But the difference is that he deletes them right after, not accidentally sends them to one of his close friends.

_Jinyoung: I feel bad because you saw it…_

Jinyoung's response made Jackson feel a bit sad. Of course Jinyoung had never intended for Jackson to see the picture, but Jackson still had a sliver of hope in himself that maybe he wouldn't actually regret sending it. He was understandably wrong though. It saddened him, but he still understood.

But for some reason, something inside Jackson was really pushing him to test out his thoughts. Maybe Jinyoung _didn't_ actually regret it, and if Jackson just showed a little bit of interest in photo, Jinyoung would feel better about the whole situation. He knew it was a bit of a risk to take, but Jackson just kept telling himself to try and make Jinyoung feel better, and sharing his true feelings was the only way he really knew how.

_Jackson: well… it wasn’t exactly a bad picture…_

Jackson typed out the message and pressed send, his heart pumping fast as he waited for a response. Jinyoung took longer to respond to this message, and Jackson was held in suspense of the younger's reaction. Jackson had no idea what he would so if Jinyoung didn't reply or responded badly.

_Jinyoung: What?_

Jinyoung's reply only made Jackson more nervous, since he's seemed to catch the younger off guard with the compliment.

_Jackson: it wasn’t a bad picture, honestly._

Jackson was a bit afraid to repeat what he had said, especially with how risky it was. To his surprise though, he suddenly heard the sound of the door in front of him unlocking and creaking open. He looked up from his phone, his eyes widening as Jinyoung's face appeared out of the room once again.

“Are… you serious?” Jinyoung asked as if he had to make sure Jackson meant what he said.

It took jackson a minute to answer, since he was surprised at how fast Jinyoung came out of his room. Jackson took advantage of the time though, quickly regaining himself to answer his question.

“Of course I am. I’ve seen worse pictures of naked people, and honestly yours was one of the best.” Jackson said, deciding not to mention the fact that his feelings for Jinyoung just made the younger's naked body look ten times hotter.

“Shh!” Jinyoung said, his hand reaching out and tugging Jackson into his room. He shut the door and locked it before turning around and leaning against the wood. “Please don’t talk about it where the others can hear…”

Jackson realized that he was standing just outside Mark's room in the hallway, and if he had spoken any louder, the elder could’ve heard the conversation. “Oh, uh, sorry…”

Jinyoung awkwardly stood before Jackson, seeming to only now realize that the two were locked in his room alone together. He looked around as if he didn’t know what to do, avoiding eye contact with Jackson as much as possible. Jackson himself couldn’t stop staring at Jinyoung. Now that they were together, he could perfectly see Jinyoung's body, and could properly admire his wonderful figure. All Jackson could be reminded of was the younger’s nude selfie, and even though it may have been at the worst time, all he could imagine was Jinyoung standing before him completely nude, waiting for Jackson to touch him in all the right places.

Jackson realized that if he didn’t close his mouth, drool would be pouring out of it. He blinked himself out of his Jinyoung induced trance, noticing how long they’d been standing there quietly across from each other. Jackson felt responsible to break the silence, now that he could directly talk to Jinyoung. He felt like he needed to push further with the conversation, and it was pretty intimidating with Jinyoung standing just a few feet in front of him, but all he could do was pray that he said all the right things and eventually make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter prob gonna be a long one lol. Anyway, stuff is finally happening, yay. Sorry i left yall on another cliff hanger ksdkdkdk


	5. Chapter 5

“So… can I ask you something now?” Jackson asked after a few moments of silence between him and Jinyoung alone in the younger's room, not wanting to just suddenly spring his question onto Jinyoung in surprise.

He caught Jinyoung's attention, the younger’s eyes finally resting on Jackson as he spoke. He looked a bit hesitant to allow Jackson to ask whatever question was on his mind, but he ended up slightly nodding his head, waiting for the elder to speak.

“This may be personal, and you don’t have to answer if you  _ really _ feel uncomfortable, but… why…. why did you take that kind of picture in the first place?” Jackson asked. He was was a bit afraid of being too direct, especially with the risk of scaring Jinyoung off, but there was pretty much no where the younger could go anyway. Even if Jinyoung refused to answer the question and he ran away right at that moment, they would still be living in the same house, and that question would still be wracking Jackson’s brain, so ultimately, there was no running away from this situation.

Jinyoung must’ve realized that too, judging by the way his eyes widened a bit as if he was dreading to answer, but then he took in a deep breath, preparing to explain himself. Jackson waited eagerly, having been so confused for the past 24 hours, he wanted to finally understand what reasons were going through Jinyoung's mind when he was taking such a lewd picture of himself.

Jinyoung took in another deep breath before looking from the floor up at Jackson. “It’s…. really embarrassing…”

Jackson shook his head, taking a few steps closer. “It’s okay, I told you I won’t judge. I mean, if you really don’t want to tell me, then it’s fine.”

Jinyoung was quiet for just a moment, his mind obviously filled with his own various thoughts. Jackson really didn’t want to push the younger further than he wanted to go, but it seemed that at this point it was already a struggle for Jinyoung to express his true intention of the photo.

“I just…” Jinyoung began, fiddling with his fingers as he gathered up his thoughts. “I… wanted to see… what I’d look like from a different perspective…”

Jackson furrowed his brows, not quite grasping exactly what Jinyoung was trying to say. “A different perspective?” He repeated, trying to make it make sense in his head.

Jinyoung sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t do this, you won’t get it, and it’s just too embarrassing, just forget about it.”

Jinyoung turned to unlock the door and leave the room, the younger again planning on running away. Jackson though, refused to sit there and allow Jinyoung to start avoiding him again. He’s already gotten to the point of finally talking face to face with him, he couldn’t just lose all that progress. Jackson quickly walked over to the door, pressing his hand against it to prevent Jinyoung from opening it. Jinyoung turned his head slightly, his eyes widening from how close Jackson suddenly was, and he immediately backed away from the elder, moving towards his bed.

Now Jackson was blocking the door, not allowing Jinyoung any means of escape. Jackson didn’t exactly mean to hold Jinyoung captive in his own room, but that’s just how things turned out given the circumstances. He just couldn’t let Jinyoung get away, not when he was so close to getting his answer.

“Jinyoung I know you’re embarrassed but, I’m not gonna understand what you mean if you don’t explain yourself. Just talk to me, like the friends we are.” Jackson said, trying to make things as casual as possible.

Jinyoung sat down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. “You’re gonna find me ridiculous…”

Jackson took a few tentative steps towards Jinyoung, seeing that the younger was afraid to talk to him. “I  _ promise _ I won’t. Just tell me, please. I’ve been so confused, and you ignoring me is honestly the worst.”

That hit Jinyoung hard for some reason. He hadn’t thought about how Jackson was feeling since he had been so concerned with his own emotions. He felt selfish, realizing that Jackson was probably lost and confused about everything as well, and ignoring him instead of giving him a truthful answer wasn’t fair at all. 

Jinyoung's hands slowly slid off of his face down to his lap, his eyes trailing to Jackson’s concerned face. “I’m… sorry… I didn’t think about that…”

Jackson shook his head, not really caring about how Jinyoung had been acting anymore. He’s more focused on what Jinyoung was thinking when he took the picture, and how he ended up receiving it, and who else Jinyoung might’ve sent it to. That was his main concern. Even if it wasn’t really any of his business, Jackson was still willing to try and get it out of Jinyoung.

“It’s fine, I understand. So… can you finish what you were saying earlier?” Jackson asked, getting the conversation back on it’s original track.

Jinyoung took in a breath, his hands now clenched into fists on his beautifully shaped thighs that Jackson had a hard time not drooling over. ”I… what I meant earlier was that… I wanted to see what I’d look like to someone  _ else… _ y'know… with someone else’s eyes…”

Jackson nodded slowly, his mind wrapping around every word. It took him a minute to put it together, but once it clicked, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Wait… so, you meant that you wanted to know how another person would view your naked body?”

“Shh!” Jinyoung shushed Jackson again, his hand reaching out and slapping the elder’s shoulder. “Please don’t say it so vividly out loud… but, yes… that what I wanted to see…”

Jackson watched a blush fade onto Jinyoung's cheeks, and he couldn't fight how cute he looked. Jackson felt a smile growing on his own face, and before he knew it, he was chuckling. Jinyoung looked up quickly at Jackson, his brows furrowing at the elder’s laughter.

“W-Why are you laughing? You said you wouldn’t judge me!” Jinyoung complained.

Jackson waved his hands in protest, forcing himself to stop the little giggles that left his mouth. “I’m not judging you, I totally get it. I just think it’s really cute how you’re embarrassed over  _ that _ .”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, not being one that’s exactly fond of the word ‘ _ cute _ ’. “For the last time, I’m not embarrassed over the picture I’m embarrassed that someone else saw the picture.”

“Yeah,  _ me _ . You accidentally sent  _ me _ the picture. I understand being a little embarrassed, but I’ve seen you naked a few times before, why are you suddenly so upset about it now?” Jackson asked, finding the reasoning for the picture not that big of a deal.

“You’ve seen me naked because you don’t know how to knock on the bathroom door before you walk in. But you’ve never seen me… look like  _ that _ …” Jinyoung mumbled, his eyes darting between Jackson and the floor as he spoke.

The picture flashed in Jackson mind again, and he had to agree with Jinyoung, he’s never seen younger look like  _ that _ . The way Jinyoung legs were spread open was a very inviting position, the pose purposely meant to arouse the viewer and show off all of the Jinyoung's private parts. He’s seen Jinyoung briefly naked, but not spread before him like a delicious dinner buffet like he was in the photo.

“Well, still, it’s just me, your friend. You shouldn’t be  _ that _ embarrassed. Unless…” Jackson trailed off, not finishing the sentence. His face got a little darker as his mind filled with thoughts that he didn’t really like, and he grew quiet, catching Jinyoung's attention.

“Unless what?” Jinyoung asked, a look of concern flashing over his face as he noticed the change of Jackson’s mood.

“Unless… you sent it to more than just me?...” Jackson finished just the thought of Jinyoung sending pictures of his body to other people putting a bad feeling in his stomach. The last thing Jackson wanted to hear was that he got sent the picture by accident while Jinyoung was actually trying to send it to some other lucky person.

“No! No of course I didn’t!  If I sent it to you by accident, then why would you even think I’d send it to anyone else?” Jinyoung asked, seeming baffled at Jackson’s thought process.

“I don’t know… you could’ve been trying to send it to someone else, and you accidentally sent it to me while doing so…” Jackson said, although he was a bit glad and relieved that he was the only recipient of the photo.

“No, I only sent it to you… which is why I’ve been really awkward…” Jinyoung responded, another sigh escaping him. “...I mean… I would’ve felt better about if it was at least good picture…”

That last comment caught Jackson’s attention. He looked at Jinyoung, who was staring at him back, and all Jackson could do was wonder what was going through the younger’s mind. Did he really just say what Jackson thought he said?

“I’m sorry… what?” Jackson asked, wanting Jinyoung to repeat exactly what he said over again to make sure he was hearing  _ and _ interpreting things correctly. If Jackson wasn’t going completely insane, it sounded a bit like Jinyoung wouldn’t have regretted sending the picture, if he thought it looked good. Jackson wasn’t sure if he was really understanding things correctly though. It could’ve just been his perverted mind turning meaningless sentences into much more than they were.

“I… I don’t really want to say it again…” Jinyoung said, the embarrassment of it all taking over him once again.

Yet Jackson couldn't let that little comment Jinyoung made just slip by. “But Jinyoung, are you saying that you’re ashamed of the picture because… you thought it looked bad? Is that why you’re upset about me seeing it? You didn’t like it?”

“If you heard what I said then why did you want me to repeat it?” Jinyoung asked, his tone sounding as if he didn't want talk about the topic.

Jackson didn't care though, because if Jinyoung was saying what he thought the younger was saying, he couldn't just ignore it and pretend he didn't hear it. “Because I need to make sure of something. Are you ashamed of how you look?” 

Jinyoung was quiet for a minute, his eyes now glued to the floor. He sighed, shaking his head as he finally spoke. “I mean… I guess so… it wasn’t really the nicest picture of me… I don’t think I really look that good anyway… I'm pretty ugly, honestly...”

Jackson's jaw dropped. So Jinyoung was saying that he didn't like the picture. Jackson couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous as Jinyoung was saying that he disliked a picture of himself. And not just stopping at the picture, but stating that he was  _ ‘pretty ugly’ _ in general. The person that Jackson could barely keep his eyes off of not liking how he looked was almost a ridiculous thought. He just couldn't understand how Jinyoung didn't see his own immense beauty, both inside and out. It was outrageous.

Jackson stood just in front of Jinyoung, bending down to look the younger who refused to look back at him in the face.“Didn’t I tell you earlier that it was a good picture?” 

Jinyoung audibly choked a bit, clearing his throat as a blush bloomed across his face. He was taken back a bit by surprise by Jackson's compliment, and he didn't exactly know how to respond. “Jackson, that’s a weird thing to say, and this is a weird conversation to have.”

“I don’t care, the last thing you should be insecure about is your body because honestly you look amazing.” Jackson couldn’t stop the pouring out of compliments about Jinyoung's looks because it honestly was how he felt. As drop dead gorgeous Jinyoung was, Jackson found it hard to believe that him of all people was insecure about it. Hearing Jinyoung say bad things about himself literally hurt Jackson’s heart, and he couldn’t just sit there and let Jinyoung think the worst of himself.

“J-Jackson stop…” Jinyoung said with an obvious blush, caught off guard by the spewing of compliments out of Jackson’s mouth.

“No, I won’t stop, not when Park fucking Jinyoung thinks that his body is ugly. Do you know how long I stared at that picture?” Jackson said, accidentally exposing his obsession with Jinyoung's body in the waterfall of words that flowed out of his mouth. He'd only realized what he had said after it had already came out, but at that point it was too late to take it back, so Jackson just hoped that the conversation wouldn't go south afterwards.

“Y-You stared at it?” Jinyoung repeated, his eyes wide at the unexpected confession.

Jackson hesitated before nodding his head, owning up to what he confessed.  He was too worked up over Jinyoung's terrible comments about himself to really care anyway. “Yes, I admit, I stared at it for a long ass time, because I was admiring how beautiful you were, and you have no idea how hard it is for me not to tell you that literally every five minutes.”

“Jackson I-I…” Jinyoung stuttered over his words, flustered at all of the things Jackson was saying, especially at the fact that the elder had stared at his naked body for such a long time.

Jackson stepped towards Jinyoung, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders and looking him square in the eyes. “You can call me weird, and you can think whatever you want to think about me. Hell, you can hate me if you want, but I need you to understand that absolutely nothing about you is ugly, and if anyone were to tell you otherwise, then they’d run into a personal problem with  _ me _ .” Jackson stated, his possessiveness over the younger coming out.

Jackson knew of course that he couldn't be  _ too _ possessive of Jinyoung, but that didn't mean he couldn't protect the younger at all costs. He thought that maybe a rude comment online or something had made Jinyoung falter in confidence, but whatever the reason may be for Jinyoung's negative thoughts of his body, Jackson was willing to bend over backward to convince the younger of the opposite. The last thing he wanted was for Jinyoung to hate him for feeling this way, but if that was the price Jackson had to pay for expressing his feelings, then he'd just have to live with it.

Jinyoung was visibly speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, so he closed it again. Jinyoung had no idea where to begin, so he just said whatever first came to mind once he got his thoughts organized. “Jackson... I… I don’t think you’re weird… and I definitely don’t hate you… for thinking those things…”

Jackson’s eyes wided. He didn't exactly know what type of reaction he was expecting, but he certainly imagined something more dramatic than this. “R-Really? You don’t think… it’s strange of me? To have these...  _ feelings _ for you? It doesn't… make you feel awkward or anything?”

Jinyoung's face was covered in shock as Jackson came out and said it. Jackson really didn’t expect to be confessing his feelings for Jinyoung exactly like that, but it’s already happened now. He said it, and all that was left was to brace himself for Jinyoung's reaction.

Jinyoung took a moment to recover from his shock before speaking. “U-Um… no… no I don’t feel any  _ bad _ feelings about it… because…”

Jackson leaned in closer, his heart pumping fast as Jinyoung hesitated again. Jackson wanted Jinyoung to feel the same.  _ All _ he wanted was his feelings to be returned. The suspense was killing him, and all he could do at the moment was picture the millions of possible outcomes that could occur.

Jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip, gathering up his courage before finally continuing his sentence. “...because, I’ve felt similar things about you. Like, when you say you’re ugly, or that you look bad… I always want to tell you how much of the opposite you are… my heart breaks hearing you say bad things because I really like you-- ah, I mean, I like how you look.”

“Jinyoung, did you just…” Jackson blinked. Shaking his head a few times as his mind wrapped around what he just heard.

The words “I like you”, in that exact order, has just fell carelessly out of Jinyoung's mouth. All Jackson could feel was his rapid heart beating against his chest as the wonderful words that he'd been dying to hear forever sank in. Jackson wondered if this was really a dream. So many weird things happened, and so many unusual things were said, how could this truly be reality?

Yet Jackson didn't want this to be a dream. Not if Jinyoung had truly just confessed his feelings for him. He wanted this to be real, even if it didn't  _ feel _ real. Jackson was so shocked, he didn't know how to respond to Jinyoung's accidental confession. A lot of accidents happened recently, and this accidental slip up of Jinyoung's true feelings was the best by far.

Jinyoung quickly stuttered to cover himself. “Um, I-I didn’t mean for that… i-it slipped out…” he said, covering his mouth.

Jackson shook his head, leaning in closer to the younger. “Don’t pretend you didn’t just say… I mean, d-did you really just admit that you… Jinyoung, do you really mean it? Like, in the way I think you mean it? Did you mean what you said?”

It was too late for Jinyoung to take back his own confession, since Jackson had already clung to it and saved it in his heart. It was at the point where Jinyoung just had to own up to it and admit what he truly felt. “Well… I mean it only if you really meant what you said in the way I think you meant it…”

Jackson's eyes widened even more than they were, of that was even possible at that point. He was just trying to take it all in, because it felt dangerously unreal, and Jackson wanted to believe what he was hearing desperately bad. “Oh my god yes, yes of course I mean every word of it. Please tell me I’m not dreaming, th-this isn’t like, a joke or something, is it?”

“Jackson, would I really joke with you about this? I didn’t know that you felt all those things about me… and you saying all those nice compliments about me too just… I don’t know what to say…” Jinyoung said, placing his hand on his chest where his heart was beating out of it.

Jackson didn’t know what to do with himself beside hug Jinyoung. He couldn't keep himself away anymore, so he just tugged the younger into his embrace, relishing in the warmth of his body that Jackson had craved for so long. It was sudden, and Jackson was worried that Jinyoung felt uncomfortable about it, that was, until he felt Jinyoung's arms snake around him hesitantly, the younger leaning his head on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson couldn't even relay how happy he was at the returned feelings. Just the fact that Jinyoung hugged him back made Jackson's heart swell, and he could barely take the constant thumping of affection in his chest.

“You don’t have to say anything. I really like you too, and I’ve always wanted to be closer with you, but I was too afraid to show it…”

“No, you were just too afraid to tell me. I already had gotten the impression that maybe you loved me as more than a friend from how touchy you always are with me, but I didn’t know that your feelings went  _ that _ deep….” Jinyoung said, surprising Jackson with his perceptive mind.

“So if you already assumed that I liked you, and you felt the same, why have you never told me?” Jackson asked, since the younger sounded like he's known about Jackson's crush from the beginning.

“Well, for one, it’s scary to tell you, because I could’ve been wrong, and you might not have felt the same…” Jinyoung said which was basically why Jackson hadn’t expressed his own feelings to Jinyoung for so long. “... and it was especially hard to deal with after… y'know, sending you the picture… I was afraid that you would think of me differently. Especially since it’s not even a good picture of me…”

“If you say that again I might slap you.” Jackson said, even though that was a lie, and he’d never hurt a hair on Jinyoung's perfect head. “I liked the picture. A lot. It’s a really nice picture. I told you I couldn’t stop looking at it.”

“I s-still feel a little weird when you say things like that…” Jinyoung said, his blush deepening at Jacksons constant compliments on his nude body. 

“Why? Isn’t that what you wanted to hear? I mean, I know you weren’t trying to send it to me, but… if my opinion still counts, then I think it’s a really good photo…” Jackson confessed, his mind constantly going back to the nude photo of the man that was sitting right in front of him. Normally, it would be a bit awkward to sit next to the person who you’ve just seen naked multiple times. Jackson though, found it more attractive than anything, that just under Jinyoung's T-shirt and shorts was the beautiful real life image of what he saw through his phone screen just the night before.

“I-I mean… I accidentally sent it you but… I did kind of want your opinion…” Jinyoung said, throwing more surprises at Jackson.

The fact that Jinyoung wanted  _ specifically _ Jackson's opinion of the picture caught the elder off guard. All it made Jackson think of was lewd and inappropriate things that he didn't know whether it was safe enough yet to share with Jinyoung. Just the thought of Jinyoung taking the picture with the curiosity of  _ ‘What would Jackson think of me like this?’ _ turned Jackson on way more than he needed to be.

He tried his best to keep his cool though, wanting Jinyoung to further explain himself first before jumping to conclusions. “What do you mean you wanted my opinion.”

Jinyoung swallowed hard, his eyes again darting between Jackson and the floor as he further elaborated what he said. “I ended up accidentally pressing send when I was pretending to send the picture to you. I was imagining what you’d say if I had purposely sent it to you… but I had no actual intention of sending it. I was trying to delete it from the message box but, my big thumbs pressed the wrong button and…”

Jackson nodded slowly, trying his best to keep the grin off of his face from this new information. “Oh… So… you were thinking of me when you took it? And when you sent it?”

“D-Don’t say it like that! I feel so embarrassed about it all. It’s so dumb…” Jinyoung said, covering his face with his hands to hide himself from Jackson's burning stare.

Jackson stepped towards the bed, taking a seat next to Jinyoung. His eyes trailed down the youngers back to the familiar red bed sheets they were sitting on, Jackson's mind briefly wandering to a more dirty image of the younger's body arching up under the touch of his fingers against the mattress. He quickly snapped out of it and focused back on the conversation, even though with the way things were going, it was becoming harder and harder for Jackson to ignore his true desires. “But… that’s the truth isn't it? You were thinking about sending it to me, to see what I would say, weren’t you?”

Jinyoung hesitated, as if he were speechless from Jackson knowing exactly what he was thinking at the time of his little photoshoot. “Y-Yes, But I didn’t meant to- ”

Jackson leaned over and gently tugged Jinyoung's hands away from his face, making the younger look at him. “I know you didn’t meant to send it, but you did. And I love it. That’s what I think of it, so now what?”

“N-Now?” Jinyoung stuttered out in repetition, not knowing exactly what Jackson meant.

Jackson nodded his head, slowly leaning back. He was quiet for a minute or so, thinking over the whole direction of the conversation. Jackson was desperate to take it another step further, but was it really worth risking possibly going too far?

Yet, by the way Jinyoung cutely chewed on his plump bottom lip and awkwardly shifted his weight where he sat, Jackson could barely stop himself from seeing exactly how far he could go before Jinyoung got too uncomfortable. “... Didn’t you also say that you wanted to see how your body looks from another person's perspective?”

Jinyoung hesitantly nodded, wondering where the conversation was suddenly going now. “Y-Yeah… I guess I mentioned that…”

“So… was that other person supposed to be me?” Jackson asked curiously. Since they had already been so honest with each other, and had already shared so many things, Jackson figured that it couldn't be hard for Jinyoung to answer this one other question he had.

Yet it was difficult, since Jinyoung wasn't one to get over his awkwardness and  embarrassment quickly. “U-Uh, w-well…”

Jackson had to push further, since Jinyoung has caught the interest of his mind  _ and _ caused the arousal in his pants. It was becoming hard to ignore his attraction towards the younger, and Jackson was desperate to open up Jinyoung up in more ways than one. “Were you wondering what you would look like if we were… in bed together?

“J-Jackson this is really embarrassing…” Jinyoung quickly said, trying avoid responding to the question. He was as red as a tomato now, the line of question sending Jinyoung's thoughts to a darker place that's usually kept behind closed doors. Or in accidentally sent messages.

“Just answer the question.” Jackson ordered, his voice coming out a little bit more stern than he had wanted it to.

Jinyoung swallowed hard, Jackson's tone sending chills down his spine. For some reason his body reacted oddly to Jackson's demanding voice, even if it had came out like that by accident. Jinyoung felt like he had no choice but to answer, even though Jackson had no actual control over him. “I-I… I mean… I was thinking about it, but please don’t take it the wrong way…”

Jackson hadn't even realized how close he had leaned in by that point, with Jinyoung leaning backwards away from him. If Jackson leaned forward just a few more inches, the younger's back would be pressed against the mattress. Jackson didn't indulge in doing that though, that would be too much for Jinyoung to take so suddenly. Even though Jackson really did want to pin Jinyoung down and devour him, he couldn't allow himself to get that much out of control. Not yet, at least.

“In my opinion, im taking it in all the right ways. I think that you took that picture to see how you’d look from  _ my _ eyes. You wanted to see whether you looked good from  _ my _ perspective. Am I right?” Jackson asked,  trying to focus more on the picture and Jinyoung's thought process when taking it rather than how much he wanted Jinyoung in the dirtiest ways.

Jinyoung was quiet, unable to make eye contact with Jackson. Yet the way his cheeks flushed a deep pink as he shifted his weight where he sat on the bed showed just how right Jackson was. Jackson knew he was driving into more risqué territory, but Jinyoung wasn’t necessarily giving him a bad reaction, so he continued on. 

“Well… if i'm honest with you, I’ve imagined the same thing.” Jackson continued, watching carefully as Jinyoung's expression changed.

Jinyoung's breath caught in his throat, and he didn’t exactly know what to do with that information besides let his imagination wander. He briefly glanced at Jackson, feeling a bit on edge after seeing how close the elder was sitting, and how intently he was staring.

Jackson then caught Jinyoung off guard with the little smirk that suddenly showed up on his face, his heart jumping out of his chest at the nonchalant look that meant no good. “It’s okay to be a little embarrassed of it, I am too. But, I want to be honest with you. I’ve thought about you on  _ so _ many lonely nights, and I’ve wished for you to lay right next to me  _ so _ many times. Just the thought of your body next to mine makes me… well…”

Jackson trailed off, leaving it up for Jinyoung to fill in the blanks. Jinyoung's mind filled with not the cleanest thoughts though, and instead of trying to guess, he just decided to ask Jackson directly. “M-Makes you... what?”

“Do I  _ really _ have to tell you? Or, do you know  _ exactly _ what I mean?” Jackson asked in response, his eyes narrowing at the younger, knowing that was all he had to say for him to understand.

Jinyoung couldn't say that he was completely clueless about what Jackson was talking about. He equally knows all about those late nights and early mornings of having Jackson on his mind, and his vivid imagination and dreams played into the little presents he’d wake up with that he’d have to take care of. He never imagined Jackson having to do the same, but now, the elder was openly admitting to it, which only gave Jinyoung a feeling of desire forming in his stomach that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

“I… um… I think I could guess…” Jinyoung said, a bit hesitant to take the conversation into the more darker territory that it was already spiraling into.

Jackson had inched his body closer, taking Jinyoung's darkened stare as permission to do so. Their faces were just inches apart, while their thighs and torsos were pressed together. Jinyoung had lost the strength to continue holding himself up, and he had dropped back against the bed, now looking up at Jackson. The tension that had been slowly growing in the air had thickened so much to the point that neither of them felt like they could breathe.

All Jackson could think about was Jinyoung's beautiful face, and lips, and warm body, and precious eyes that laid just mere inches away from him. He's only imagined this moment, and finally seeing Jinyoung this way felt more unreal and magical that he thought it would be. Of course it did though, this was the magical Jinyoung that he was currently whipped for.

This was the Jinyoung that Jackson could barely stop looking at. The Jinyoung whose natural beauty Jackson got to see first thing in the morning and last before he went to bed. The Jinyoung who he's wanted for what seemed like forever, but he hid his feelings from him and pretended as if they didn't exist, only to find out that Jinyoung had felt the same the entire time. The wonderful Park Jinyoung, whose name was always one of the first things to come out of Jackson's mouth. 

“Jinyoung… do you even understand how long I’ve wanted this?” Jackson asked, his body so close, and breath so warm against Jinyoung's face.

Jinyoung, of course, knew and understood that feeling of longing and want, since he experienced it just a much as Jackson did. “I… I do… I’ve wanted it for a long time too…”

“Then, what the hell were we waiting for?” Jackson asked, more to himself than to Jinyoung, since it took him so long to finally confess.

Jinyoung shrugged, his eyes not wandering or leaving Jackson's for even a second. “I guess I was waiting for you to make the first move…” 

“I would have made the first move if I knew about your feelings for me earlier.” Jackson said, which wasn't a lie, he really would have. If only he had known earlier. He would've definitely made some sort of move, as long as it eventually led to being with Jinyoung like he was now.

Jinyoung then did something that caught Jackson completely off guard. Jackson was already just about hovering over the younger, and something was bound to happen between them, but Jackson had never expected Jinyoung to start it. He felt the younger wrap his arms around his neck, tugging Jackson slightly closer. Jinyoung slowly brought his face towards Jackson's, gently pressing his lips to the corner of Jackson's lips, just near the elder's cheek. Jackson's jaw dropped slightly, his mouth parting open as he felt the warmth of Jinyoung's lips linger on his face.

Jinyoung has a blush dusted across his cheeks, and it seemed like that cute and awkwardly shy side of Jinyoung came out after he'd pecked Jackson's face. 

“Does  _ that _ tell you how I feel about you?” He asked, a bashful smile on his face as he spoke.

“Hmm…” Jackson pretended to think, even though he was actually taking a moment to just relish in the fact that Jinyoung had finally made a move that showed Jackson his feelings were definitely returned. 

Jinyoung waited patiently though, that smile never leaving his face since he knew Jackson was just being dramatic and dragging it on longer than he needed to.

“I don’t think that was enough. Maybe this fits better.” Jackson finally said before gently pressing his lips fully to Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung's eyes widened before closing, his body melting like putty under Jackson’s. The kiss was so shy and hesitant, even with the flirting that Jackson did just before, he was still afraid to go too far. He’s been so careful with Jinyoung all this time, he didn’t want to ruin it now.

Jinyoung didn’t mind the slow pace though, he actually appreciated the fact that Jackson was so thoughtful of him. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, like all of the feelings he’d been holding in for so longer were about to pour out of him and into the man on top of him. Neither of them had ever expected an accidentally sent naked picture to bring them together like this, but neither were complaining either.

Jackson really couldn’t believe what was happening. It’s like all of his deepest desires and dreams were coming true. He’s always wanted to be intimate with Jinyoung, emotionally  _ and _ physically. He wanted to be the one Jinyoung trusted the most, the one he came to with all of his worries and problems. At the same time, he also wanted to be the one to hold Jinyoung tightly in his arms, and make Jinyoung fall apart under him from just his touch.

He was finally able to do the latter, if Jinyoung were to allow him to. He got lost in the gentle pressure of their lips together, but he did try his hardest to focus on  controlling himself. It was hard though, especially with how Jinyoung's lips felt softer than he'd expected them to, and the younger’s body heat was a lot warmer and addictive than Jackson could've imagined.

Before he knew it, he was already placing one hand on Jinyoung's waist, and another on the younger’s neck. His fingers trailed lightly over Jinyoung's skin, feeling the younger shudder under his fingertips. Jackson couldn’t get enough of just that, and he would’ve touched Jinyoung more, if it were for the younger gripping his hand and pulling it away from his soft skin.

Jackson parted from Jinyoung's lips gently, examining the younger’s flushed face and moistened lips that Jackson wanted to attach himself to again and again. Yet, by the look on Jinyoung's face, Jackson could tell that something wasn’t exactly right.

“Is something wrong?” Jackson asked, concern coloring his expression.

Jinyoung quickly shook his head. “No, no this is perfect… but, I just want to let you know that… I want to make sure that things work out between us… and if we move too fast, then…” he trailed off, looking at Jackson with a sorry expression on his face.

Jackson knew what Jinyoung was trying to say, and he didn’t need the younger to say anymore. “If you want to take things slow, then by all means, go for it. As long as you’re with me, then I don’t really care.”

Jinyoung smiled, a look of relief on his face from Jackson’s understanding tone. “Thanks…”

There was a moment of silence between them, the two just staring at each other with dumb smiles on their faces before Jinyoung was the first to blink himself out of the trance.

“U-Um… well, taking it slow doesn’t mean we can’t stil… kiss and stuff, y’know?” Jinyoung said, basically suggesting that they continue their addictive liplock.

Jackson chuckled, nodding as he leaned in once again. “Good, I liked kissing you too much to suddenly stop.”

Jinyoung giggled into another kiss, his arms pulling Jackson down closer to him as the two relished in the finally shared feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, there is a super smutty chapter coming up, so this isn’t the end ;)))
> 
> (I write a lot of smut okay? Ksskdnkssk something is wrong with me)
> 
> And im already beginning to write another work (jisoos something really is wrong with me help) that hopefully I'll post soon AND MORE FREQUENTLY.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL WANTED THE LAST CHAPTER??
> 
> WELL, HERE IS YOUR OVER 11,000 WORD LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> ELEVEN T H O U S A N D WORDS
> 
> i hope yall are happy <3 
> 
> Plz read it comfortably, it was a lot for me to write, so it must be a lot to read as well. Get a snack or two lol.

Jackson was so happy about his newly formed relationship with Jinyoung. The two had finally confessed their feelings, and even though it was all accidental, neither of them regretted it. It's weird how it happened all over a nude photo, but they honestly couldn't care less, they were just glad to be together. Jackson wanted to be the person Jinyoung could rely on and come to when he was feeling down or upset, and he was ecstatic that he could finally do that as more than just a close friend. He felt that Jinyoung needed him to be there, especially with the younger's low self esteem, Jackson felt like he needed to help Jinyoung actually gain that confidence that he pretends to have in front of cameras. Jackson steadily did this, starting off with just complimenting Jinyoung at least twice a day, sometimes in front of others, and other times in private. 

The two had been taking their relationship slow like Jinyoung had wanted to, and honestly Jackson didn't mind it  _ that  _ much. Well, at  _ first  _ he didn't. Jackson wanted to respect Jinyoung's decision to move the relationship slowly since they both weren't exactly the most experienced of people when it came to dating. They've has previous relationships before, but one or two highschool sweethearts didn't add up to what a  _ real  _ relationship would be like. Yet the two still acted like they only had childish crushes on each other, blushing and smiling at each other from across the room. Even when Jackson became bold enough to compliment Jinyoung, the younger would just giggle and lightly hit Jackson on the shoulder. 

That shyness between them only lasted until they got out of sight and shared short kisses while holding one another close. Jackson of course loved those moments, but after a little while of just that, he realized that he started to crave more. He couldn't tell if Jinyoung also had that feeling, but Jackson had a feeling that maybe he did after one particular night that sparked a heated makeout session.The two usually only gave each other small pecks and cuddled, but this one night, Jackson had felt the urge to go a little bit further.

Jinyoung had came into his room after dinner like he often does, the younger loving to climb onto the bed with Jackson and flop himself on the elder. Jackson's arms always outstretched for him, wrapping around Jinyoung's waist once the younger was comfortable. Jackson was scrolling through Instagram at the time when Jinyoung came and rested his head on the elder's chest.

“Today was long.” Jinyoung stated with a groan. “I'm beat.”

Jackson looked down at Jinyoung, his hand moving up to run through his perfect locks of hair. Jackson could tell that Jinyoung liked being petted, judging by the way the younger closes his eyes and hums everytime Jackson does it. It was the cutest thing, honestly.

“Me too. And we have another schedule filled day tomorrow.” Jackson stated, hearing Jinyoung groan again.

Jackson chuckled in response; Jinyoung wasn't really one to complain much, but the fact that he was comfortable enough to complain to Jackson about stuff filled the elder with joy. Moments like these made Jackson burst with happiness, he could barely keep the smile off of his face.

“I have a question.” Jinyoung suddenly stated, looking up at Jackson.

Jackson was caught off guard by the sudden statement, and he briefly wondered why Jinyoung needed to announce his question before asking it. Was it something serious? “Uh, sure, go ahead.”

Jackson pretended to not freak out as he waited for Jinyoung to ask the question. Jackson just gets nervous often when Jinyoung randomly says cryptic or confusing things like that. He worries that it's something serious, and it never really is, but still, it was worrisome.

“Why does your heart beat fast every time I lay on you?” Jinyoung asked, the question rolling off of his tongue casually as if it were a normal thing to ask.

Yet when Jackson looked down at Jinyoung, he saw the light pink of a blush on his cheeks, which instantly told Jackson that Jinyoung was asking just for the amusement of Jackson's response. Jackson knew he didn't have to answer, because Jinyoung already knew why. He just wanted to hear what Jackson would say about it, which Jackson honestly found incredibly cute and amusing as well.

“Well, considering that your body is pressed to mine pretty snugly, and your head is on my chest, it would honestly be impossible for my heart to keep a steady pace.” Jackson stated, before furrowing his brows. “Why do you care anyway? Are you checking my health or something?”

Jinyoung chuckled, always finding Jackson's responses amusing. He shook his head at Jackson’s question. “No, I just enjoy listening to your heart. Everytime I lay down it goes from ‘ _ bump...bump...bump...bump...’  _  to  ‘ _ boomboomboomboom’  _ like, so fast.”

“Well, it could go even faster if you want it to.” Jackson said, his suggestive comment telling Jinyoung what he wants without having to actually say it.

Jackson often had to be the one to start their intimate interaction because Jinyoung, for lack of a better statement, just didn't have the balls to do it. Jackson knows when Jinyoung wanted it because the younger always gazes at his lips and licks his own in a sesual way that Jackson was pretty sure was unintentional. Jinyoung doesn't even know how hungry he looks when he stares at Jackson sometimes, and if Jackson didn't initiate anything, the two would end their nights with absolutely nothing happening between them.

Jinyoung had that exact look on his face now, his gaze settling on Jackson as he ran his tongue over his plump lips. Jinyoung knew where things were going, which is why he shifted his position comfortably to where he was basically straddling Jackson. This was their favorite position to be in, and Jackson could only imagine what else this position would be useful for, but he would never tell Jinyoung about it. If he even mentions anything remotely sexual, Jinyoung would get all embarrassed and shy again, and they wouldn't even end up kissing. Therefore Jackson just waited quietly for Jinyoung to take his bait, which the younger did just a few moments after he got settled on Jackson's lap. 

“How?” He asked with the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“C’mere, I'll show you.” Jackson said, inviting Jinyoung to do what was on both of their minds.

Jinyoung knew what that meant, and his cheeks grew a bit redder as he slowly leaned down towards Jackson. Jackson couldn't hide the smile that was growing on his face as he watched Jinyoung come closer, the younger's eyes closing in expectation for Jackson to make the final move. Jackson couldn't wait any longer anyway, so he placed his hands on Jinyoung's cheeks and pulled the younger down into a soft kiss.

Their kisses were short and frequent, with sometimes an occasional longer ones if Jinyoung didn't pull away so fast. Jinyoung almost seemed scared to kiss Jackson, often pulling away, but always coming back for more. Jackson did find this a bit strange, but he never mentioned it, since he thought that maybe that was caused by the lack of confidence Jinyoung has in himself.

Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's hand that rested on his shoulder, moving it to his chest. He placed it over his heart, letting Jinyoung feel its pulse. Jinyoung pulled away, looking down at Jackson through his curious eyes.

“Feel it? It's faster now, right?” Jackson asked, referring to his heartbeat he mentioned earlier.

Jinyoung chuckled, covering his mouth as he broke into a wide smile. Jackson chuckled too, watching Jinyoung blush harder than he had before, shaking his head at Jackson's unbearable cuteness. Jinyoung nodded his head in response before grabbing Jackson's hand and placing it on his own chest, over his heart. Jackson first felt the incredible warmth of Jinyoung's body before he finally registered the rapid beating of Jinyoung's heart through his palm.

“Mine is too.” Jinyoung said, looking a bit embarrassed at his own actions.

Jackson felt his own heart nearly beat out of his chest; if he were to have a heart attack, it would definity be Park Jinyoung’s fault. He couldn't help but pull Jinyoung down into another kiss, unable to handle the amount of love he suddenly felt for the man on top of him. Jackson was much hungrier for Jinyoung's lips than he was before. The dominant side of Jackson peeked out just a bit, showing itself when Jackson flipped them over, pressing Jinyoung into the mattress.

Jackson wanted to touch Jinyoung  _ so bad _ . He was currently just holding onto the younger's waist, but Jackson wanted to squeeze his thighs, touch his bare torso, run his fingers over the beautiful curves of Jinyoung's hips, he just wanted to  _ touch _ . Yet he thought that may be too far, and he was surprised that Jinyoung allowed him to even go as far as he already had. Jinyoung usually stops or hesitates when Jackson starts to get into it too much, but it seemed that Jinyoung was being a bit more daring tonight, responding to Jackson with his own eagerness.

Jackson took this as an invitation to go even further. He didn't know what to expect, but he decided to try it anyway, since they both seemed to be craving more of each other. Jackson gently parted his mouth against Jinyoung's, his tongue lightly running over the younger's lips. Jinyoung gasped, obviously not expecting the suddenness of it, and Jackson took the opportunity to lick into Jinyoung's mouth. His tongue met Jinyoung's for the first time, the warmth of their caverns and wet muscles driving Jackson crazy. He suddenly felt pressure against his chest though, which Jackson realized was Jinyoung pushing him away. Jackson leaned back, having been so caught up in the new taste of Jinyoung that he didn't even register the younger trying to push him away until after a few moments.

“W-Wait…” Jinyoung said as he wiped his lips of spit that neither of them knew who owned.

Jackson felt a bit nervous. He had just done something daring and at first the response was good, until it wasn't. He wondered why Jinyoung pushed him away, and he could only assume that it was because he wanted Jackson to slow down, or he just didn't like it. Jackson hoped it was neither, but that chances of that were slim.

“You okay?” Jackson asked, worried that he had done something unfavorable.

“I-I'm just… nervous.” Jinyoung stated, his eyes shifting away from Jackson's.

Jackson felt a wave of relief wash over him, he was so worried that he had maybe pushed Jinyoung further than he was comfortable with. His response though, told Jackson that Jinyoung did want it, but he was just anxious about it, which Jackson had to somehow knock out of him.

“Don't be. I'm just gonna kiss you, like we usually do.” Jackson said, hoping to calm Jinyoung's nerves a bit.

“But, this is… different than usual.” Jinyoung said, his hands covering his mouth in the cutest way possible.

Jackson was trying his hardest to get Jinyoung to let himself loose a bit, the younger always seeming to be worried about everything, making himself more nervous that he needed to be. Jinyoung should be comfortable with Jackson more than anyone, but even with him, Jinyoung is a bundle of shy awkwardness.

“Different is good. Relax, okay? You’ll like it.” Jackson said, his hand caressing the younger's soft cheek in a hopefully reassuring way.

Jinyoung's eyes searched Jackson's face as he chose between continuing or stopping. The desire to continue was written all over JInyoung's face, and it was only the fear he had keeping him from doing so. Yet Jackson saw Jinyoung lean back a bit more, his whole body loosening up as he finally chose to let Jackson take control and guide him through it all. Jackson waited for the approval, seeing the slight nod Jinyoung gave him that told him he can proceed.

Jackson smiled before leaning back in slowly, gently pressing their lips together once again. Jackson's hands moved just slightly lower down to Jinyoung's hips, the younger jolting from their sudden change in position. Yet Jackson kept going, again experimentally tracing Jinyoung's lips with his tongue until the younger parted his mouth open. Jackson dipped his tongue into Jinyoung's warm mouth, finding his tongue soon after. He swirled their wet muscles together in a wonderful mixture of hot breath and spit, hearing Jinyoung whimper from it.

Jackson knows he's doing a good job when the cutest tiny noises start coming from Jinyoung, that's how he always knew to continue. He explored every inch of Jinyoung's mouth with his tongue, the younger gladly allowing him to do so. It was obvious that Jinyoung felt some sort of pleasure from just kissing, and he hadn't known of it before until now, obviously craving more of it judging by the humming and various sounds he made.

Jackson retreated his tongue for just a moment, giving him and Jinyoung a moment to breath properly. Yet Jinyoung seemed to not want that, considering the fact that he chased Jackson's tongue with his own to prolong the deepness of their liplock. Jackson was surprised, that was really the first time Jinyoung seemed desperate for more, and how could Jackson just completely ignore that?

He pressed back against the younger, gratefully accepting Jinyoung's tongue in his own mouth, because when will that ever happen again? Jackson wanted to savor every moment of this since he wasn't sure if or when Jinyoung would ever allow him to go this far again. He took the liberty to suck on Jinyoung's wet tongue, tasting the sweetness of Jinyoung that he just couldn't get enough of.

To Jackson's surprise, Jinyoung liked this a lot, and a sudden moan from him vibrated against Jackson's lips. Jackson's eyes fluttered open, widening at the surprise of the sudden noise he heard come out of Jinyoung. Jinyoung quickly pulled away, his own eyes wide as if he didn't even expect himself to be capable of moaning. Jackson smirked at him, feeling pretty good about the fact that he pleasured Jinyoung so much with just his lips.

“It's  _ that  _ good, huh?” Jackson asked with a smug look on his face.

Jinyoung looked shocked at himself, he really didn't intend on making such a needy sounding noise. He looked away from Jackson, his entire face red with embarrassment. 

“I-I… I didn't mean to make that sound…” Jinyoung stated, looking as if he wanted to crawl away and hide himself under the covers.

Jackson doesn't know how many times a day he thinks of Jinyoung as cute, but Jinyoung literally has to be the cutest human being on the planet. Jackson found his embarrassment adorable, and though the younger looked like he wanted to hide, the way he chewed on his already swollen bottom lip and briefly glanced over at Jackson showed just how much he wanted more.

“That's a  _ very  _ good sound.” Jackson said, only wanting to kiss Jinyoung again just to hear more of them.

Jinyoung shook his head, quickly putting his hand over Jackson's mouth. “Don't talk about it! Just… kiss me again….”

Jackson was even more taken aback by Jinyoung's request for another kiss. Jackson thought he really might be dreaming, but it all felt too real to be a dream. His heart leaped with happiness from Jinyoung’s desire for him, and the fact that Jinyoung asked for it just made Jackson even more gleeful.

“Oh? Bold Park Jinyoung I see?” Jackson teased, pointing out the younger's willingness to further their intimacy.

“Jackson…” Jinyoung groaned, still feeling embarrassed about everything, and the only way he could take his mind off of it was tasting Jackson against his lips again.

Jackson chuckled, leaning back in to give Jinyoung what he wanted. “Okay sorry…”

They kissed deeply again, and that was the start of their first  _ very long  _ makeout session. Now, they make out regularly, even introducing lip biting and nibbling into the mix. But that was it. That's where the daringness ended, and Jackson still found himself wanting even more. Sure, getting to the point where they are comfortable enough to suck at each other's faces was a large step, especially for someone like Jinyoung who was unsure about almost everything he did. But for Jackson, it just… wasn't enough. 

Jackson thought that keeping himself from going any further with Jinyoung would be easy, but after the first few makeouts, it grew incredibly difficult. The more they kissed and cuddled, the more Jackson wanted to touch  _ other  _ places and press his lips to far more  _ sensitive  _ spots. Jackson has even tried a few times recently. During one session he started to trail his lips down Jinyoung's neck, to which the younger shied away from. And another time, Jackson at least tried to get a good squeeze of that plump peach of his, but Jinyoung only squealed and told him “don't touch”. If Jackson didn't know any better, he would've thought that Jinyoung was just trying to be an incredibly annoying tease. But Jackson did know better, and he was almost a hundred percent sure that Jinyoung didn't even know  _ how _ to be a tease.

Basically, what Jackson wanted was simple. He wanted to take that last step into uncharted territory for them. He wanted to see, feel, and hear Jinyoung in ways that only  _ he  _ can. Before they were in a relationship, Jackson could get off to just the thought of Jinyoung in his bed, and after the nude photo, Jackson almost religiously jerked off to the image of Jinyoung's naked body when he's riled up (which is most times after a makeout session). Jackson thought that if Jinyoung could take lewd images like this, why can't he freely explore his sexuality?

Some things just didn't really add up. It was obvious that JInyoung wasn't the most pure and innocent person. But when the younger is around Jackson, it seems as if he literally knows nothing about intimacy. He's awkward and scared, but then pouts when he doesn't have Jackson all over him. It was such a weird mixture of qualities, Jackson had no idea how they all could fit into one being.

Yet, Park Jinyoung somehow exists. And Park Jinyoung somehow enjoys taking pictures of himself naked, but is scared to actually get naked with Jackson. It's not like Jackson hasn't tried to make him comfortable either. He said things like: “I've seen your body already.” and “Your figure is gorgeous.” and has even got as daring as to say “Jinyoung, I still look at that picture, and I honestly wish it was you with me every night.”. These all just come out as casual compliments; Jackson's never begged for sex, he just liked to try and make Jinyoung as comfortable as possible about it if in the event that they do end up taking that step.

Yet Jinyoung's response was always a blush, a cute ass giggle, and a ”Stop~”. Jackson wasn't sure if Jinyoung could tell that he was hungry for more of the younger, but he he definitely tried to subtly let it be know. He didn't know how much longer he could really be subtle though. At some point, Jackson just feels like he'll probably just have to mention it to Jinyoung straight forward, and if Jinyoung wants to do it, then he gets what he wants. If not, Jackson would just have to wait until the younger was ready.

Jackson wouldn't be mad about waiting if Jinyoung just says no, he partially expects it. It's just that Jackson was really tired of using his own hands to make himself feel good, and he would much rather have his boyfriend to do it for him. Of course, Jackson wouldn't mention that out loud though, it would be too much for Jinyoung to absorb, and the younger would probably shy away from it.

Jackson often took into consideration of how Jinyoung felt about things, and his goal was to just get Jinyoung to the point where they could talk and do stuff together comfortably. He always worries that he's going too far, or that he was making Jinyoung feel weird, but so far it's all been good.

Jackson started to wonder though, was he worrying unnecessarily? He still has this pure image of Jinyoung in his head that he'd thought he had lost once he saw the photo, but Jinyoung doesn't really share what's on his mind about their intimacy. He never tells Jackson whether he's content with it or if he wants to go further. He just tells Jackson when to go and when to stop. But he never clarifies exactly how far Jackson's allowed to go. Jackson's been setting his own boundaries based on when Jinyoung has told him to stop, but since then, things could have changed. Jackson hasn't questioned Jinyoung about it, and he thought that maybe he should soon. Maybe confronting Jinyoung would shed some light on what he actually wants rather than Jackson having to guess.

Jackson had planned on doing that at some point, but what completely caught him off guard was the fact that Jinyoung had beat him to it. Jackson was in the kitchen one late night when him and Jinyoung were the only two currently awake, getting a drink of water when he noticed Jinyoung somewhat quietly sneak his way in along with him. Jackson obviously saw him, and the elder just smiled warmly at Jinyoung, always enjoying the younger's presence.

Jinyoung seemed to want something though, judging by the way he was standing by the doorway swaying back and forth. He constantly looked around the kitchen, as if he was checking if anyone else was nearby in earshot. Jackson just looked at him a bit puzzled, wondering what the younger wanted. He started to take a sip of water as he waited, keeping an eye on Jinyoung while doing so.

Once Jinyoung had seemed to secure their privacy, he finally spoke up. “Jackson, do you want to have sex?”

Jackson almost choked on his water.

“Wh-What?” Jackson asked once he properly swallowed his mouthful of water.

Jackson was shocked. He swore he just heard Jinyoung ask him about having sex, but… why did that seem so unbelievably fake? Jackson really wasn't sure if he had heard the younger correctly, but his body was already getting excited just from the thought of it. He felt his heart almost stop, his mind racing with so many different scenarios of him and Jinyoung in bed, Jackson prayed that he really heard what he thought he had heard come from Jinyoung's mouth.

“I…” Jinyoung hesitated, nervousness showing in the way he fumbled with his fingers. “...I asked if you wanted to have sex.”

The first thing Jackson wanted to scream out was a yes,  _ of course _ he wanted to have sex. That's one of the things he's been wishing to do with Jinyoung for all this time. Jinyoung had asked him twice now, so it's not like Jackson was imagining this all. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he realized how odd it was for that question to pop out of Jinyoung all of a sudden. Jackson was more confused than turned on at that point.

“U-Um… well… why?” Jackson asked, not exactly knowing how to word his question. He didn't really know how to word anything. He didn't even know what to say. He was surprised, ecstatic, confused, a weird mixture of all three at the same time, plus a sprinkle of turned on. It was just too much to sort out all at once.

Jinyoung looked down at the floor, his body swaying nervously, like a little shy kid who was asking for candy. “I… I've been… thinking about it, I guess…”

Jackson nodded his head normally, though what he really wanted to do was take Jinyoung to the bedroom as soon as possible. He'd been thinking about it, meaning that this wasn't something sudden, this was something Jinyoung has considered multiple times. Jackson wished he had know that, he tried to imagine when Jinyoung could have wanted to go further in the past, if the younger had done anything weird suggesting towards that. He couldn't think of any time, but either way he wished he had made a move much earlier. 

“i mean, I can see that, since you don't normally ask questions like that. But I really wanna know why you're suddenly asking.” Jackson asked, deciding to question the younger before dragging him off to his room.

Jinyoung seemed hesitant to tell the truth, but he also seemed a bit embarrassed of it, judging by the light pink color of his cheeks. “I-It’s just…. I don't know… you've been like, really touchy recently and I… I feel bad for telling you no all the time, I can tell that you kinda wanna… y’know… do it already, so...”

Jinyoung wasn't wrong, and apparently Jackson wasn't as subtle as he tried to be. Either way, this information told Jackson a lot, considering that Jinyoung has been thinking about doing more, and the fact that he was willing to do it if Jackson wanted it. The main question though was: is this what Jinyoung wanted too?

Jackson set his water down, stepping closer to the younger. “Do  _ you _ want to have sex?” Jackson suddenly repeated back at him.

Jinyoung was caught off guard, his eyes widening as the question was now turned back onto him. “U-Uh, I mean… I um… I haven't really thought about it?”

Jackson furrowed his brows at the younger's contradiction. “Didn't you just say that you  _ have _ been thinking about it?”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows, remembering how just a few moments ago he had said the opposite. Jackson could tell now what the situation was. Jinyoung wanted to have sex, but was too afraid to ask for it. He thought that telling Jackson he'd do it if the elder wanted to would excuse him from having to confess his own desires, but Jackson knew Jinyoung all to well to fall for the younger's scheme.

Jackson found Jinyoung adorable though, and if he could just pin him to the wall and eat him up, he would. Well, it seems as if he did do that, Jinyoung wouldn't mind it one bit. He didn't though, and rather entertained himself with the amusing situation. 

“I… I just…” Jinyoung stuttered trying to explain himself.

“Jinyoung just tell me. You won't get what you want if you don't say it.” Jackson's statement was general, but Jinyoung knew the hidden meaning to it. Jackson just wanted to hear the younger fully ask for what he wanted, and Jackson would gladly give it to him soon after.

“i can't just…  _ say _ it…” Jinyoung stated, the blush on his cheeks deepening in hue.

Jackson could understand being embarrassed, but in this case, Jackson wanted Jinyoung to be comfortable enough with him to just say what he wanted to say. He didn't want to make Jinyoung feel weird about it, he wanted to make him feel entitled to it and unashamed. Jackson has wanted this for so long, but it's not worth doing it if Jinyoung won't admit his own desire for it.

“Then I guess you don't want anything from me.” Jackson stated, pretending to ignore the conversation even though Jinyoung still had all of his attention.

“Wait, I do!” Jinyoung quickly said, the urgentness in his voice catching Jackson by surprise. He seemed to  _ really  _ want this, and all he had to do was say it.

“What? What is it that you want?” Jackson asked, wanting Jinyoung to just come out and confess what he truly desired. Jinyoung was quiet, looking down at his feet as he gathered the courage to say it. Jackson had to keep a lot of self control, or else he would have been all over Jinyoung already from just how cute he acted. “I'll give you anything you want, you just gotta ask.”

Jinyoung swallowed hard, shaking his nerves out of him to speak. “I… want to… have sex with you…” Jinyoung said, his ultimate shy side coming out.

Jackson smiled from pure happiness. He never expected to hear Jinyoung say those words ever, it was like a dream come true. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, just to make sure Jinyoung really wanted what he was asking for.

Jinyoung nodded his head, barely any hesitation present. “I just… I didn't know how to ask…”

“Well for one, you don't  _ have _ to ask.” Jackson stated, taking a few more steps towards Jinyoung, his hands reaching out for the younger's waist. Jinyoung sucked in a breath, seeming to just now be realizing what's happening. Jackson found it all too cute, the way Jinyoung showed how much he wanted Jackson through certain looks and action, but was too scared to form that want into words. “I just wanted you to get the courage to approach me about it... but sometimes, actions speak louder than words.”

“I-I… I didn't want to do the  _ wrong _ actions…” Jinyoung said, shuddering as he felt himself get backed against the wall, Jackson pressing his own body against Jinyoung's.

Jackson rolled his eyes at the younger's doubtfulness. He was tired of his barely existent confidence and low self esteem getting in the way of his desires. Doesn't Park Jinyoung  _ know _ that he's the absolutely amazing and beautiful Park Jinyoung? “You're so insecure. Everything you do is perfect, okay?”

“J-Jackson…” Jinyoung groaned, the younger not one to take compliments well.

“Don't argue with me. You. Are. Perfect.” Jackson stated firmly.

Jinyoung blushed, quietly shaking his head. Jackson sighed exasperatedly, wondering what he had to do to put more confidence his his annoyingly cute boyfriend.

Jackson lifted Jinyoung's chin, forcing the younger to look at him. “Do I have to tell you literally every little perfect thing about you?”

Jinyoung's eyes widened, immediately shaking his head. “N-No, you don't have to- “

Jackson of course, ignored him. He would do anything to make Jinyoung think differently about himself, no matter how flustered it makes him. Jackson loves Jinyoung, and he wanted Jinyoung to love Jinyoung too.

“Your hair. Is really nice. And soft and fluffy. I like your hair a lot.” Jackson complimented, his hand tousling Jinyoung's already messy mop of strands on top of his head.

J-Jackson you don't have to do this…” Jinyoung sad, his voice trailing off as Jackson just continued to talk.

“...and your ears, I know we tease you about how big they are but, I love them. It makes you ten times cuter.” Jackson said, his hands tugging lightly at Jinyoung's ears, making the younger giggle and blush. Jackson admired the beautiful face before him, finding so much that he wanted to compliment Jinyoung on. “And the way your eyes smile and wrinkle up in the corners when you laugh, do you know how freaking cute you are? Seriously, Park Jinyoung, look in a god damn mirror.”

“Okay, okay, I get it…” Jinyoung said while chucking a little at the overwhelming compliments.

“And your lips…” Jackson said, his eyes trailing down to the younger's mouth, lingering there for just a little while. “... God, I love your lips. So pouty and plump and soft…”

Jinyoung let out a soft breath that ghosted cross Jackson's face, the elder having leaned in so close at this point. His eyes stayed on Jinyoung's lips, and it seemed as if the younger was waiting for him to make a move. The tension between them, whether is was sexual or just regular, could be cut with a knife, both of them just a centimeter or two from breaking it.

“...just perfect…” Jackson whispered as he finally closed the distance between them, his lips pressing into Jinyoung's that he adored so much.

It started as one of their soft, gentle kisses. Both of them slightly hesitant, but eventually wanting more. Jackson held Jinyoung against the wall by the waist, the younger's hands resting on Jackson's biceps. Jackson couldn't hold back the hunger he felt for Jinyoung, his kisses becoming a bit deeper, and Jinyoung being less able to hold back his noises. They swirled their tongues together in the way that Jinyoung loved it, and of course Jackson didn't forget tongue sucking, which made Jinyoung let out a needy groan.

Jackson was so addicted to Jinyoung, he didn't even want to pull away to breathe properly. He moved closer to Jinyoung, their bodies pressed snugly together as they made out against the wall. Jackson felt himself getting more excited in a certain place, and he could only wonder if Jinyoung was to. He wanted so bad to just know that he could turn Jinyoung on in the ways Jinyoung turns him on, but he wasn't going to stop their lip lock just to ask.

Instead, Jackson tried a different approach. He lined his hips up with Jinyoung and hoped that he was going to get the response he wanted from what he was about to do. Jackson pushed his hips against Jinyoung's, their crotches meeting in a wonderful grind against one another. Jinyoung gasped, his mouth opening wider for Jackson to just insert his tongue. By the second grind though, Jinyoung was moaning, and Jackson was definity able to feel Jinyoung's arousal through the thin fabric of his pants.

That really made Jackson happy, and all he wanted to do was to please Jinyoung more, to hear those sounds of pleasure escape him. Jackson continued to grind into Jinyoung, their hardening members rubbing together through the fabric of their pants. Jinyoung took in little gasps, his own hips moving in rhythm with Jackson’s to chase the pleasure. 

It all felt too good to stop for even a second, Jackson has only dreamed of grinding into Jinyoung against the wall, and he hadn't thought it would be turned into reality so soon. He's only imagined what Jinyoung's moans would sound like, but now he's hearing them and swallowing them within his own mouth where their lips are connected. Just the stimulation from the friction of their hips rolling together drove Jackson mad, and he grinded against Jinyoung harder just to feel a more intense sensation.

Jinyoung moaned against Jackson's lips, their heavy breaths mixing in the exchange between them. Jackson tried to work with their current position, but he didn't feel like he was getting enough. He thought that maybe he should warn Jinyoung before changing positions, but the thought was already in his mind, so he just went for it. He grabbed Jinyoung's thighs and hoisted the younger up, a surprised yelp escaping him. In just a few seconds, Jinyoung was back against the wall, but his feet weren't touching the floor since Jackson had decided to pick him up. His legs were spread open on either side of Jackson's hips, and Jinyoung was forced to wrap his arms around the elder's neck to keep leverage on something stable.

Their members met much more directly this time, and Jackson didn't hesitate to give an experimental thrust forward. Jinyoung threw his head back and let out a porn worthy moan, his chest heaving as he still tried to catch his breath from the pleasure. Jackson barely let him though, since their lips were connected soon after that, and Jackson didn't stop his grind into Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's fingers squeezed Jackson's shirt at he felt constant waves of incredible stimulation roll through his body. Jackson hadn't expected Jinyoung to be so vocal, and Jinyoung himself hadn't expected it either, but he couldn't keep in all the noises with Jackson pleasuring him in more ways than one. It got even louder with Jackson grinding in harder, their erections pressed deliciously together as their hips moved in rhythm once again. 

Jackson was in awe at how good Jinyoung felt. He never imagined it to be like this, and maybe everything was amplified because Jinyoung was his boyfriend whom he loved immensely, but either way, it was just incredible how wonderful he felt. Jackson couldn't wait another moment, they've been standing in the kitchen just grinding against each other for a while, and though Jackson could get off just from that, he didn't want to. Neither of them wanted to, though Jinyoung never verbally said so; his lust blow eyes definitely told Jackson that he was ready for anything the elder wanted to do with him.

“Wanna move this elsewhere?” Jackson asked between light pants when he finally parted from Jinyoung's lips.

Jinyoung nodded in response, his mind obviously more focused on touching and feeling more of Jackson than anything else.

Jackson tightened his grip on Jinyoung's thighs, the younger wrapping his arms tighter around Jackson's neck when he realized that he was going to be carried again. Jackson heaved Jinyoung from off of the wall, placing wet messy kisses on the younger's neck as he walked down the hall to his room. Jackson kicked the door closed behind them, moving to the bed and dropping Jinyoung down onto it.

Jackson ripped off his own shirt as soon as he let go of Jinyoung, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. He climbed on top of the younger, feeling Jinyoung's hands immediately touch his toned stomach. Jackson knew Jinyoung enjoyed seeing his bare body, which is why he tried to be as shirtless as possible around Jinyoung, just so he could watch the younger drool over him. Their lips were again pressed together in a messy hungry lip lock, and Jackson took the liberty to finally explore Jinyoung's body like he's always wanted to, the nude picture never being enough.

Jackson's hands moved down from Jinyoung's waist to the hem of his shirt. Jackson slowly and carefully slipped his hands underneath, not wanting to alarm Jinyoung with the sudden intrusion. Jinyoung did take in a sharp breath once Jackson's fingers touched his bare skin, but he didn't stop it at all. Jackson took that as a good sign, moving his hand further under to expand across Jinyoung's torso. Jackson could feel the outline of the younger's slowly defining abs, and Jackson remembered the countless days they worked out together to achieve those. He wanted to kiss every single one, and he knew that eventually he will have the opportunity.

Jackson's hands felt as much of Jinyoung's skin as they could, lightly running over the incredibly warm and soft surface that was Jinyoung. Jackson experimentally moved his hand a bit higher, his finger running over a hardened nub on the younger's chest. Jinyoung shuddered, a light wave of pleasure visibly running through him. 

At that point Jackson couldn't take the clothes anymore. He wanted to see everything, and he was real close to ripping off Jinyoung's shirt. Instead though, he held back and just tugged suggestively at the shirt, hoping that Jinyoung understood. The younger hesitated before lifting his arms, allowing Jackson to take off his shirt and throw it to the side. Now Jackson had a perfect view of Jinyoung's milky white skin, and Jackson had the urge to mark it up like an awaiting empty canvas.

He held back on that though, and went a safer route, only pressing his lips down Jinyoung's neck to his collarbone. Jackson moved slowly, going even lower to Jinyoung's chest, his tongue sticking out to drag across Jinyoung's nipples. Jinyoung whimpered softly, the noise only becoming slightly louder when Jackson rolled the nubs in between his teeth. Jackson even kissed that cute tiny mole on the side of his stomach, cherishing the fact that he was finally able to see it up close. Jackson pressed his lips to every ab on Jinyoung's torso too like he had wanted to earlier, dragging his tongue along the defined muscles. Jinyoung shuddered everytime Jackson used his tongue, the wet warmth of it being something that he obviously liked.

Jackson reached the waistband of Jinyoung's pants, and he hesitated before touching anything. He looked up at Jinyoung, wanting an okay signal before going in. Jinyoung looked down at Jackson, chewing on his bottom lip as he took a moment to decide what he really wanted. He eventually nodded his head, and the smile that spread across Jackson's face held all of the happiness in the world.

Jackson felt like this was a moment to remember. The moment that the reserved and awkwardly shy with low self esteem Park Jinyoung allowed Jackson to view the most precious parts of him. Others would think that Jackson was overreacting, but this honestly felt so important to him. Granted, he has already seen Jinyoung's nakedness before in multiple scenarios, but this felt like the most special, the most intimate of times that Jackson was allowed to see, and touch, and feel, and taste all that made up Park Jinyoung. It was truly amazing in his opinion, and it was a gigantic step for Jinyoung's confidence, and their relationship in general.

Jackson took it slow, in case Jinyoung ever changed his mind. He pressed kisses along the younger's stomach as his hands were busy undoing Jinyoung's pants. Jackson slowly tugged off Jinyoung's trousers, his eyes examining the bulge poking out of his boxers. Jackson wanted to touch it so bad, and he was trying not to, but the next thing he knew, his palm was already around it. Jinyoung gasped and groaned, his hips rolling up into Jackson's touch, and Jackson found the view of a needy Jinyoung so very arousing.

Jackson couldn't wait, he was like a kid on Christmas day opening a new toy as he reached for Jinyoung's boxers. He grabbed the waistband of them and tugged them down, hoping that Jinyoung wouldn't stop him halfway. On the contrary though, Jinyoung lifted his hips to assist with the removal of his boxers, his erect member springing out of it constraints to show itself.

Jackson gazed in awe at the rosy rod of flesh standing tall between Jinyoung legs. Jackson was almost drooling over it, admiring the shape and the girth and the way it curves beautifully against his stomach, exactly like what he saw in the nude photo but 10 times better in person.

“Wow…” Was all that escaped Jackson lips, almost in a trance like state.

Jinyoung suddenly grew self-conscious, lifting his knees up to hide himself. “W-What do you mean?”

Jackson blinked out of his trance once Jinyoung started to hide his body, the elder quickly grabbing Jinyoung's legs and spreading them apart once again. “I mean just, wow… you're… gorgeous.”

Jinyoung shook his head, covering his face with his hands. “S-Stop saying that…”

Jackson climbed up to press a kiss to Jinyoung's cheek, removing the younger's hands from his face. “I won't, because it's the truth. You don't need to take pictures of yourself to ensure your beauty, they don't even do you enough justice. You're perfect, Jinyoung.”

Jackson kneeled down between Jinyoung's legs, holding the younger's thighs open to give himself a good view of everything. “You're even perfect down here too.”

Jinyoung was a bit shy, but Jackson didn't care. He's wanted this for so long, and now that Jinyoung wants it too, Jackson couldn't help but indulge in the man before him.

Jackson bent down and started placing soft kisses in between Jinyoung's thighs. Jinyoung's member twitched upon his stomach, showing that his thighs are pretty sensitive, and that they were a good place to tease. Jackson alternated between both sides, moving closer and closer to Jinyoung's pulsing erection. Jackson did it slowly though, occasionally running his tongue across the soft skin just to feel Jinyoung jolt under him from surprise. Jinyoung was breathing heavily, his dark gaze stuck on Jackson who refused to quicken his pace.

“Jackson, please…” Jinyoung nearly whined, the words coming out too unrestrained and desperate.

Jackson was surprised that he had Jinyoung begging now, but he definitely didn't hate it at all. He actually thought it was a good opportunity to get Jinyoung to speak up more and say what he wants confidentiality.

“That's it, tell me what you want.” Jackson praised from between his legs.

Jinyoung was hesitant, but he was also needy, and his reddened cock sat heavily upon his stomach, the tip glistening with precum. The pressure inside of his throbbing erection was enough to get him to talk. “I want you. Please.”

Jackson smiled, knowing exactly what that meant. He didn't want to push the younger anymore, and besides, he could barely keep himself from devouring Jinyoung whole anyway. Jackson finally dragged his tongue along Jinyoung's balls, placing open mouth kisses there. He moved up the younger's shaft, his tongue dragging along its length to the tip.

A deep groan came from Jinyoung, and then a pleasured hum escaped him when Jackson swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, then took it into his mouth whole. Jackson slowly swallowed Jinyoung's cock, his lips stretching further around the girth. Jackson's nose brushed lightly against Jinyoung's pelvis, which was the point when the younger's tip hit the back of his throat, and he pulled back slowly to see the way Jinyoung's member flopped out of his mouth and twitched for more. 

Jackson looked up at Jinyoung, the younger looking wrecked already. Jinyoung's fingers were digging into the bedsheets, his eyes watching Jackson's every move so carefully. Jackson licked his lips, watching a blush deepen on Jinyoung's face as he did so, before wrapping his fingers around Jinyoung's length and dragging his tongue along the tip. Jinyoung whined, his legs widening as he craved more of Jackson's hot wet tongue on him.

Jackson hooked his arms around Jinyoung's thighs, pulling the younger closer. He swirled his tongue around the tip, again taking Jinyoung into his mouth. Jackson began a rhythm of bobbing his head, slow up and down movements along his length. His tongue pressed flat against Jinyoung's shaft, pressing into the vein on the underside of his dick.

Jinyoung was a gasping mess, his fingers moving from the bedsheets to Jackson's hair. He moaned every time he felt his tip hit Jackson's throat, and whimpered when the elder would swallow around it. Jackson tasted Jinyoung's salty precum, and it honestly was the best taste in the world. This was Jinyoung, all of Jinyoung, beautiful Park Jinyoung who belonged to only Jackson just as Jackson only belonged to him.

Jackson still could barely believe that Jinyoung's cock was in his mouth. He wasn't sure when Jinyoung was ever going to allow Jackson to pleasure him like this, but fortunately it happened a lot sooner that he thought. Though Jinyoung was on the more reserved side, he was definitely a sexual being. Not just based off of the nude picture, but also judging by the way he rolled his hips up perfectly to meet with Jackson's mouth. The motion was so fluid, Jinyoung definitely wasn't a stranger to pleasure, probably due to him touching himself frequently; like Jackson does.

But now, Jackson was touching him, and making him feel amazing. The way his head pressed back into the mattress, and his fingers tugged at Jackson's hair, it was as if the feeling of Jackson's mouth around his member was the best thing he's ever felt. And maybe it was, Jackson would be thrilled if Jinyoung had that opinion.

Jackson wanted to keep pleasuring the younger like this, but his jaw began to burn a bit, and Jinyoung's cock grew heavy in his mouth, so he pulled away from it with a wet pop, a line of spit connecting his lips to it. Jackson wiped his chin as he looked up at Jinyoung, the younger still breathing hard and trying to wrap his head around the breathtaking sight and feeling of Jackson between his legs.

“You taste really good.” Jackson complimented, watching as just those words caused a whimper to escape from Jinyoung's lips and precum to drip from the younger's tip.

If Jackson knew Jinyoung had a little kink for compliments, he would've been saying such comments more often just to get him flustered. It made sense that someone with low confidence such as Jinyoung enjoyed hearing nice things about himself, it boosted his ego just a bit. Jackson didn't mind it at all either, Jinyoung deserved all the compliments in the world.

Jackson shifted up to press a sloppy kiss to Jinyoung's lips. The hesitation and shyness was no longer present as both men reeked of pure want and desire for each other. Jackson pumped Jinyoung's member as he kissed the younger, just wanting to feel those moans against his lips again. Jackson then brought his fingers to his mouth when they parted, dipping two digits in to suck and wet them. Jinyoung watched with lustful eyes, and the younger looked desperate for Jackson's mouth to be on him again as he watched the elder suck his own fingers. Jackson loved just watching the rare look of neediness on Jinyoung's face, he mentally captured it in his mind to think about later. 

Jackson hummed around his fingers, hearing Jinyoung gasp at the low steady sound. Then suddenly, Jackson felt his hand being pulled at by Jinyoung's desperate fingers, yanking the digits out of Jackson's mouth. It happened so fast, but it felt like slow motion as Jackson watched Jinyoung open his own mouth and stick his fingers in it, the younger's lips wrapping around Jackson's digits. Jackson's eyes widened as he felt the warmth of Jinyoung's mouth around his fingers, the younger taking the liberty to wet them himself.

Jackson didn't know exactly how arousing seeing Jinyoung's mouth stuffed with his fingers would be, but he definitely felt his own member twitch in his pants from the sight. Jackson let out a groan when he felt Jinyoung's tongue swirl around his digits; all Jackson could think was how  _ wonderful  _ Jinyoung would be at blowjobs. He’d save that for another day though.

Jackson pulled his fingers from Jinyoung's mouth, replacing them with his lips. “Thank you.” he mumbled before sliding his wet hand lower between their bodies.

Jinyoung gasped when he felt Jackson's fingers brush against his entrance, and he immediately looked up at Jackson, his eyes suddenly showing a bit of hesitation. Jinyoung lost the little bit of daringness he gained in just those few seconds, but Jackson just wanted the younger to focus on his own pleasure rather than anything else. Jackson kissed Jinyoung again, at the same time pressing a finger to his entrance and slowly pushing in. Jackson had hoped to distract Jinyoung with his lips, but Jinyoung definitely felt something being inserted into him, and he wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck to brace himself. Jackson rubbed Jinyoung's cheek as he pushed his finger further in, peppering small kisses along the bits of skin his lips could access. 

“It's okay baby, it'll  feel good in a few minutes.” Jackson whispered, hoping to reassure the younger.

Jinyoung just squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Jackson beginning to thrust his finger in and out of him. Jackson did it slowly, the slickness of their spit making the slide much easier. Jackson tried to just focused on stretching Jinyoung's walls, but the incredible warmth of the younger only made him imagine how good it will feel to be inside of him. Jackson was trying his best to take things slow and make Jinyoung as comfortable as possible, but it was growing harder to hold back with Jackson's straining erection egging him on.

Jackson does have good self control though, and he just put his mind to making sure that Jinyoung was stretched thoroughly. Jinyoung obviously was feeling better about it since his hips were rocking gently against Jackson's finger. This was a good sign that Jackson took as approval to enter his second finger. Jinyoung's breath hitched at the entrance of the second digit, his hole stretching wider to accommodate for it.

Jackson tried pushing his fingers in deeps, which earned him a grunt from Jinyoung. It was a noise Jackson hadn't heard yet, and he didn't know what it meant, but he decided to try it again and that grunt had turned into a soft whimper. Now Jackson knew that was a good sign, slowly thrusting his fingers into Jinyoung continuously. He scissored his digits open and twisted them inside, being sure to stretch it out as much as possible. Jinyoung started making more pleasure noises, which was a really good thing, and it just encouraged Jackson to keep going.

Jackson knew what would happen if he curled his fingers up in the right spot, and he held off from doing that until he knew for sure that Jinyoung was feeling okay. Jackson assumed that he was though, judging by the laboured breaths and soft moans that were now coming out of him. Jackson decided to go for it, curling his fingers up while thrusting in to touch that right spot. He didn't exactly get it on his first try, but after a few more attempts, Jackson had Jinyoung shuddering as precum poured from his tip. Jinyoung's eyes were wide, the amount of pleasure he just felt almost unreal to him, until Jackson did it again. That time, Jinyoung held onto Jackson tighter as his hole clenched harder around the elder's fingers from the pleasure.

“ _ Shit _ .” Jinyoung cursed, the word flying out of him without a care in the world.

Jackson was a bit shocked, but that had to mean that he was doing a good job, so he continued to press his fingers to that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Jinyoung, drawing out more moans and whimpers from the younger. Jackson watched Jinyoung writhe in pleasure, his mouth agape and his hips moving in their own rhythm on Jackson's fingers. The view was just beautiful, and Jackson had lack of better words to describe it.

The longer Jackson watched Jinyoung squirm from pleasure, the more Jackson craved to get his own stimulation. His member had become so unbearable to deal with, constantly twitching and throbbing to be paid some attention. Jackson had to open up his own pants and let it out, his own cock covered with precum that stemmed just from pleasing and watching Jinyoung enjoy himself.

Jackson pulled his fingers out of Jinyoung, the younger whining from the loss. Jackson felt proud that he was able to turn Jinyoung into the mess he was before him, and the fact that his boyfriend looked desperate for more drove Jackson crazy. Jackson fully removed his bottoms, pumping his own member up that had been neglected this whole time. Jackson was too focused on Jinyoung to worry about himself, and he didn't regret it at all.

Jackson leaned down to press a kiss to Jinyoung's hungry lips, the younger not even seeming to care anymore about anything besides Jackson at the moment. Jackson carefully spread Jinyoung's legs wider, making enough room for himself to slot perfectly in between. He ran his finger over Jinyoung's entrance once again, the younger shuddering under Jackson's touch. He felt Jinyoung's puckering hole flutter under his finger tips, and Jackson no longer wanted to just imagine what it would feel like to be in there anymore, he wanted to feel it for himself.

Jackson lined up his cock with Jinyoung's hole, wetting it as best as he could to keep the slide easy. Jackson definitely needed to invest in some lube, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. The head of Jackson's member pressed against Jinyoung's entrance, and he gazed into the younger's eyes, waiting for his approval to go any further.

“Ready?” Jackson asked as he looked deep into Jinyoung's beautiful brown eyes.

Jinyoung only hesitated for half a second before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Jackson lips. “Do it.” he whispered, giving Jackson all the permission he needed.

Jackson pushed slowly into Jinyoung, feeling the younger stretch around his length. Jackson was a bit girthy, so it was definitely much more of a stretch than both had expected. Jinyoung was tight though, and Jackson enjoyed that quite a bit. All Jackson could feel was Jinyoung's addictive warmth around his member, and it felt so,  _ so _ good to be inside of the person he loved. Jinyoung on the other hand, seemed as if he had just went on a trip to heaven and back. His mouth was parted, drool running out the corner of his lips, the stretch burning in such a wonderful way; it was like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Jackson fit himself all the way in, immediately pressing his lips to Jinyoung in the messiest of kisses, tongue and saliva all over the place. Jackson needed a minute to wrap his head around the mind numbing feeling of Jinyoung around him. He could feel the younger clenching even tighter, inviting Jackson to just pound into the amazing warmth. He didn't though, that might hurt Jinyoung. Though all of his instincts told him he should, Jackson ignored them. He waited just another moment to give both him and Jinyoung time to get used to the feeling of each other, but there was only so long either of them could wait, and Jackson was already pulling out slowly to push his hips back in.

Jinyoung gasped with the first thrust of Jackson's hips, the feeling of being so filled with all of Jackson already too much to handle. Jinyoung tightened his legs around the elder, feeling Jackson's muscle flex and unflex against his skin. Jackson thrusted in again, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Jinyoung who elicited a beautiful moan. Jackson could barely stand the tightness he felt around his member; Jinyoung's hungry hole sucking in his cock in the most pleasant of ways.

Jinyoung gasped and moaned with every movement of Jackson's hips into him, his eyes occasionally rolling back when it became overwhelming. Jackson was panting against Jinyoung's lips, their breath mixing in between their opened mouths. Jinyoung was just so warm, it felt like Jackson was just hugging a heated blanket. Their body heat radiated off of them, mixing in between their hot skin. Jackson's fingers dug into Jinyoung's thighs as he fucked deeper into the younger, the sound of skin slapping resonating through the room.

Jackson had adjusted his position, leaning down to press his forehead against Jinyoung's. The younger's nails dug into Jackson's back as another moan ripped through him, his legs trembling from the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Jackson left a trail of wet kisses along Jinyoung's neck, letting out his own groans and moans in the junction where Jinyoung's neck met his shoulder. 

Jackson's hips rolled fluidly into Jinyoung, his member reaching as deep as he could push it into the younger. Jinyoung was already a moaning mess of sticky skin and sweat, yet just one thrust of Jackson's hips in just the right spot nearly broke him. His back arched and his nails surely left marks on Jackson's back as he let out the lourdes, most erotic, unrestrained moan of the night, his whole body shaking under Jackson’s. Jackson felt him clench tightly around his member, assuming that he brushed over the younger's prostate to earn such a response.

“Right there Jinyoung? That f-felt good?” Jackson asked between heavy pants, aiming for that spot once again.

Jinyoung sobbed out another moan, his chest heaving as he felt himself falling apart because of Jackson. “Yes, there!” he cried out.

Jackson never thought he'd ever witness something as gorgeous as Jinyoung being filled to the brim with pleasure, and he was so grateful that he could see it now. The way Jinyoung moaned with uncontrollable pleasure, the tightness of his clenching hole, the way his fingers dug into Jackson's skin, and the pure ecstacy on his face, Jackson couldn't figure out how he'd been so lucky to experience all of this beauty right in front of him. Jinyoung was a masterpiece, his body a work of art that Jackson had the opportunity to admire and call his own. Jackson didn't know if it was weird to suddenly be filled with so much love for Jinyoung right in the middle of fucking him, but he did, and it only made it feel ten times better.

Jackson's hips moved faster as he began to feel the coiling in his stomach that signaled the beginning of his end. The skin slapping sounds grew louder, and seemingly so did Jinyoung's moans. Jackson's head was going to be filled with just these sounds for weeks to come, they were too addictive to hear to just forget about.

Jackson could tell that Jinyoung was nearing his own climax as well, with the younger clenching his walls a lot more, and his moans becoming louder and more frequent. Jackson pushed into Jinyoung in determination to make the younger climax, wanting to see that final peak of pleasure run through Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung's eyes suddenly opened wide, his hands frantically gripping onto Jackson's arms.

“Jack-... Jacks~on, I’m cum-!” Jinyoung could barely get out a coherent sentence, but Jackson knew what he was trying to say. Jackson wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung's precum covered member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Jinyoung bellowed out a moan that turned into a high pitched whine as he was brought closer to the edge. Jinyoung's back lifted from the bed, creating a perfect arch as Jackson fucked him into his orgasm. Jinyoung cried out a lewd noise, his member spurting out loads of white liquid that Jackson milked out of him, covering the elder's hand and Jinyoung's stomach. The sight was incredible, watching Jinyoung shake uncontrollably from an orgasm induced only by him was probably the best thing Jackson had ever seen. Jackson felt Jinyoung clench hard around him, and he used the opportunity to thrust into Jinyoung faster to reach his own climax. Jinyoung whimpered as cum continued to leave his body, and just moments after, he was being filled with Jackson's warm liquid deep inside his hole.

“Jin~young…” Jackson moaned his boyfriends name deeply as he came, immediately bending down to connect their lips in a heated kiss.

Jackson got lost in the feeling of Jinyoung's lips against his, the warmth of his body, and the scent of their natural musk and sex wafting through the air. He felt so happy and full of love, so content and satisfied. He couldn't have asked Jinyoung for much more than this, this was it. Jackson literally needed nothing else besides Jinyoung by his side, he feels like his life is fulfilled now just being so close with Jinyoung and taking this gigantic step in their relationship.

“I love you so much, you're so beautiful Jinyoung, I love you.” Jackson said, repeating his confessions of love continuously while peppering kisses along Jinyoung's cheeks and jaw.

Jinyoung hugged Jackson tightly to himself, burying his face in the elder's chest. “I love you t-too.” he mumbled back, still recovering from his intense orgasm.

Jackson's heart could combust from the amount of love he felt for Jinyoung, especially after hearing him respond with those four precious words. Every second of every moment felt so special, and Jackson wished he could live through them forever. Jackson slowly pulled out of Jinyoung, the younger wincing at the oversensitivity of his hole. Jackson kissed it better, unable to keep himself away from Jinyoung's lips as if they were magnets. They lazily laid together, both still catching their breaths and piecing their minds back together after both had reached amazing orgasms. Jackson tugged Jinyoung tightly into his arms, caressing the younger's naked body after wiping him up with a tissue. He peppered kisses all over Jinyoung's face and neck, feeling possessive over the younger who he refused to let go.

“You're amazing, and you're mine, how could someone so amazing be mine?” Jackson mumbled against Jinyoung's cheek. He truly wondered that, since Jinyoung was just a dream that he never thought would come true, how was any of this even possible?

“Shut up.” Jinyoung whined, his face turning a light pink as he buried it into Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson smiled at Jinyoung's bashfulness that still existed, even after Jackson had already seen various private sides of him. “How can I shut up about my gorgeous boyfriend?”

“Stop it~” Jinyoung said, pushing Jackson's chest lightly with his hand. Jackson could tell he was smiling, he can hear it in the way Jinyoung was talking, even with his face hidden in Jackson's neck.

Jackson refused to stop though, not when all he wanted to do was shower his boyfriend in a ton of love and affection. “Jinyoung you do realize who you are right? I feel so lucky, you could've chosen anyone, but you chose me, what's so good about me? I mean, I already know I'm sexy, and cute, and funny, but…”

“Shut up! You're annoying.” Jinyoung said through sweet sounding giggles that Jackson wanted to hear on repeat every single day.

“Oh yeah, that too.” Jackson agreed. He loved making Jinyoung laugh, loved seeing him smile, loved looking at those cute eye wrinkles, he was just… in love. It had never hit Jackson as hard at it did in that moment; he was truly in love with Park Jinyoung. Could he fall for him any harder than he already has? Was that even possible?

“... but, that's why.” Jinyoung suddenly said, catching Jackson off guard.

“What?” Jackson asked.

Jinyoung hesitated, pulling away from Jackson to look the elder in the eyes. Jinyoung had a similar look of adoration for Jackson on his face, the younger obviously going through the same feelings Jackson was. “Because you're… sexy… and funny… and cute… and annoying.” Jinyoung continued, not forgetting that last part. “That's why I chose you over anyone else, you're… everything that I like- or rather, that I love.”

Jackson's heart swelled at Jinyoung's confession, this being one of the rare times that Jinyoung is actually straight forward with his feelings. Jackson's heart her beat so hard against his ribcage, it honestly might fracture it. He sort of wanted to cry, because he loved Jinyoung so much. Jackson didn't even know all of these emotions would be so overwhelming, he was honestly shocked that tears started welling up in his eyes. It apparently was possible to love Jinyoung more than he already did, because he swore he felt his heart expand by two sizes. 

Jackson had to blink away the tears though, how could he cry while holding Jinyoung in his arms? Jinyoung makes him too happy to cry, and though Jackson wanted to cry from pure happiness, he just didn't want to make things more emotional than they already were.

“Well, I mean, duh, I'm the whole package.” Jackson said, deciding to joke around instead. That's often how Jackson handled a lot of heavily emotional situations, just crack jokes so that instead of bawling his eyes out, he's laughing. Or in this case, he’s hearing Jinyoung's beautiful laugh.

“Oh my god… you can ruin any moment huh?” Jinyoung said while shaking his head at the elder.

Jackson chuckled, though he didn't feel like the moment was ruined at all. He felt like this was perfect, it was all too perfect. It felt almost unbelievable, but at this point, Jackson just had to believe it anyway because it  _ was  _ real. Jinyoung was a real person who Jackson felt real things for and was really laying in his arms right in that moment. It was all amazing, and it was all reality. 

“Thank you.” Jackson said in response to Jinyoung's heartwarming confession. “I love you. Because you are the wonderful, fantastic, incredible, sexy, arousing, desirable, delectable, exquisit-”

“Stop it!” Jinyoung groaned, hitting Jackson on the shoulder. He covered his face with his hands, still embarrassed of all the compliments. “Why do you do that?”

Jackson took Jinyoung's hands away from his face, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Jinyoung's lips. “Because you need to remember how fucking great you are, Park Jinyoung, and if I have to beat it into your head everyday until you get it, then I will.”

Jinyoung's eyes widened a bit at the threat that wasn't really a threat, but sounded like one anyway. His mouth spread into that perfect smile, a few giggles coming out of him as he leaned in to kiss Jackson again. Jackson of course, gladly accepted it, the two’s chests pressing together as they shared their love through touch, feeling each other's heart beat rapidly in unison for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted it, well... i spent the past two days writing and perfecting it and HOLY CRAP was that a lot to write sksksks
> 
> You all are so kind and I just couldn't leave the story hanging with so many people anticipating this (also I kinda promised a smutty chapter anyway so why would I break my promise??)
> 
> Anyway, i hoped it made sense and even though this single chapter has more than half of the amount of content in this entire story (my poor fingers kskss you worked hard to type for hours), I hope you enjoyed it all in its confusing, messy, smutty glory.
> 
> I was gonna initially split it into two chapters and spread out the load, but there wasn't a good even place to cut the story without it ending too abruptly or awkwardly (like in the middle of them fucking sksksks), soo yeah that's how it ended up being the longest chapter ever, sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway <3
> 
> Oh, also HAPPY NEW YEAR  
> LET 2019 BE YOUR YEAR TO SHINE SKSSK  
> I hope you started off the new year right with some good smut XD


	7. ***BONUS***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren't you all some lucky ducks, here's a really short bonus chapter that I kinda wrote just to be cute. It takes place after the events of the last chapter uwu

After just few minutes of cuddling and enjoying one another's presence, Jackson sudden perked up, looking to Jinyoung curiously.

“Jinyoung.” He called, gaining the younger's attention who was resting peacefully on his chest. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Jinyoung hummed, nodding in response.

Jackson traced the curve of Jinyoung's back, his mind obviously occupied by something. “... Why did Jaebum cook for you?”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows, looking up at Jackson confusedly. “Cook for me?”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, the day that we… became official, earlier that morning Jaebum was in the kitchen cooking, and then you came in not too long after and he said something like ‘ _ Oh Jinyoung here's your food you wanted _ ’. What was that about?”

Jinyoung shook his head, wondering why Jackson was even thinking about that. “Nothing. He just made breakfast for me. Why?”

Jackson didn't find that answer enough though, going further with his question. “But… Jaebum doesn't just… make food for people, y'know?”

Jinyoung looked up at him, a puzzled look on his face. “But.. he made food for you too that day, right?”

Jackson thought it over, realizing that Jinyoung was right. But he still felt like he didn't know the whole story. “Yeah… but still, it's just… it seems like there was some reason you asked him to make you food… I mean, you could've done it yourself…”

Jinyoung was baffled as to why any of this mattered. “Um, I just woke up, saw Jaebum, asked if he was gonna make breakfast, then asked him to make me some too. That's it. Jackson why does this concern you?” Jinyoung asked, just as the question left his mouth though, it clicked.

‘N-No reason, really…” Jackson responded, furrowing his brows at Jinyoung's look of realization.

“Are you serious? Jackson, don't tell me…” Jinyoung trailed off, looking absolutely shocked.

‘What? What is it?” Jackson asked, wondering why Jinyoung seemed so surprised.

“Are you… jealous? Are you seriously jealous? Because of that?” Jinyoung asked, the younger unable to hold in a few chuckles.

Jackson quickly sat up, trying to defend himself. “Well, no… I mean, maybe a  _ little _ , but you know, you and Jaebum are close and stuff so… I didn't know exactly what your relationship was with each other…”

“Relationship? He's my friend! Jackson are you seriously worrying about something that happened well over a week or two ago?” Jinyoung asked, laughing harder at Jacksons unnecessary jealousy.

‘It's not funny! I just… I thought that maybe you and Jaebum might've had a thing that i didn't know about…” Jackson said, his cheeks turning a rosy pink color as he realized how irrational that was.

“Because he made me breakfast? Jackson, you have to see how ridiculous that is.” Jinyoung said, trying not to laugh anymore, but it was a bit difficult since Jackson's jealousy was a bit humorous.

Jackson cracked a little smile, putting into perspective how crazy it sounded. “Alright, alright,  _ maybe  _ I was a bit too sensitive…”

Jinyoung nodded in agreement. “You were.” He then wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, leaning in close to the elder. “... but, next time I'm hungry, I'll definitely come ask you to cook for me, okay?”

Jackson smiled, agreeing happily to that. “Definitely. I can cook better than Jaebum anyway.”

Jinyoung chuckled, pressing a reassuring kiss to Jackson's lips. “Don't tell him that.”

“What is he gonna do about it? Stick his jaw out at me?” Jackson asked, making Jinyoung laugh harder.

Jackson leaned in for another kiss which Jinyoung of course obliged to, the two happily enjoying one another's presence at the expense of their friend and leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that cute lil short between them lol, it just came to my head right after I had finished writing the last chapter. I guess motivation came back to me quickly with all of your nice comments and stuff. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter was kinda short lol


End file.
